Harry monster
by colinot
Summary: Monstre, monstre, monstre. Et si à force d'être traité de monstre par les Dursley, Harry en était vraiment devenue un, et si d'autres monstres débarquaient pour qu'il étudie dans une école pour monstre. Spoiler : tout les livres. Romance : HP et personnages non HP.
1. Chapitre 1 : Monstre

**Petites précisions avant de commencer :**

 **-Ceci est ma seconde fanfic (bon en fait c'est la quatrième mais généralement je commence une fic et c'est là que l'idée d'une meilleur fic débarque :p)**

 **-Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique donc il y aura des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **-Disclamer : Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartienne à J.K Rowling et ce, tout au long de cette fanfic. Les autres perso et l'histoire en elle même sont de moi par contre.**

 **-Contrairement à ma précédente fic les sorti seront plus éparse, j'essayerai quand même d'en sortir un par semaine.**

 **-J'utilise le terme succube au féminin car je trouve ridicule d'utilisé le genre masculin pour désigner un monstre qui par définition est féminin. Et pour cette fic je mets toute les créatures fantastiques dans la catégorie des monstres y comprit les esprits, les démons, et les cryptides.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Monstre.

"FILES DANS TON PLACARD!" Hurla l'oncle Vernon. "PAS DE DINER POUR TOI, SALE MONSTRE."

Harry s'exécuta sans protester. Il en avait l'habitude d'être traité de monstre et d'être affamé.

Dans son placard Harry se demanda s'il était vraiment un monstre. Après tout, il ce passait tout plein de choses bizarres en sa présence. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de sa tante Pétunia.

"Dépêches-toi mon Dudlynouchet, on va être au retard au restaurant." Dit-elle. "C'est un client important de ton père, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on arrive en retard."

"Oui maman." Répondit Dudley.

Cinq minutes plus tard les Dursley partirent et laissèrent Harry dans le placard fermé à clé. Il ne pouvait donc pas sortir pour piquer dans le frigo.

Deux minutes c'était écoulées et Harry commençait à somnoler quand un bruit le fit sursauter, et il entendit des voix.

"Faite un peu attention." Dit une voix de femme.

"Nous voudrions vous y voire, ça fait presque vingt ans que nous n'avions plus fait ça." Répondirent deux hommes à l'unisson d'une même voix rocailleuse.

Des voleurs ? Se demanda Harry. Avec la chance qu'il avait les Dursley l'auraient accusé de les avoir aidés alors qu'il était enfermé dans son placard. Enfin le 'était' était le mot juste, car Harry entendit qu'on ouvrait le loquet de son placard.

Quand il vit deux des personnes, Harry ne put que se plaquer au fond de son placard. La femme était très belle, c'était même la femme la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisse et noirs avec de légers reflets violets, et ses yeux étaient du même violet mais en plus claire, et ils étaient remplit de joie. Elle portait un tailleur sans veste, à chemisier victorien blanc dont les boutons avaient du mal à retenir la poitrine opulente de la jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, et une jupe courte noire qui laissait apparaître de magnifiques jambes galbées par de fin bas de soie noires qui finissaient dans des chaussures à talons hauts. Elle portait aussi en bandoulière un petit sac à main noir, de la taille d'une trousse. Mais ce qui avait poussé Harry à se plaquer au fond du placard, c'était l'homme, enfin si s'en était un.

'L'homme' faisait dans les deux mètres de haut et portait un tailleur d'un bleu sombre presque noir avec chaussures et cravate assortie, et une chemise couleur bordeaux. Harry remarqua qu'il portait des boutons de manchettes en forme de disque en or. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout c'était la tête de 'l'homme'. C'était une tête d'animal, une tête de loup.

"Bonsoir jeune homme." Dit la femme. **_"Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, veuillez sortir afin que nous puissions discuter."_**

Harry en entendant la voix de la femme se dit qu'elle disait vrai, qu'il ne craignait rien et qu'il allait sortir avant de se reprendre et de se plaquer plus au fond du placard. Même si ce n'était pas possible.

"In… Incroyable, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un résiste à mon charme du premier coup."

L'homme ricana. "Ça vous apprendra à l'utilisé à tout bout de champ."

Harry fut encore plus choqué, car les voix des deux hommes qu'il avait entendue venaient en fait d'une seule et même personne.

"Vous… Vous êtes un loup garou ?" Demanda Harry.

Ce fut au tour de la femme de ricaner alors que l'homme loup lançait un regard noir à cette dernière.

"Non jeune homme." Dit-il. "Nous somme un lycan, nous avons accepté notre loup intérieur et nous ne faisons plus qu'un avec lui, c'est pour cela que nous parlons de nous sous le terme 'nous' plutôt que 'je'. Bien que cela nous arrive de parler de nous à la première personne du singulier quand nos deux esprit son parfaitement synchrone. Généralement cela ce produit les nuit de pleine lune. Contrairement aux loups garou nous choisissons de nous transformer nous ne subissons pas." Puis il secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche qui prit une apparence humaine. Il avait maintenant une tête avec un visage carré, une coupe militaire, des cheveux bruns mais dont les tempes étaient devenues grises. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les quarante à cinquante ans.

"Veuillez excuser ma collègue." Reprit-il. "Elle a tendance à utilisé son 'charme' pour accélérer les choses. Allons au salon pour faire plus ample connaissance et vous informer de notre présence ici."

Une fois installé au salon l'homme se présenta alors qu'il avait de nouveau sa tête de loup. "Nous somme Plenus Pie, le directeur d'une école pour les gens comme vous. Et voici Mademoiselle Zia Leporem notre directrice adjointe."

"Les gens comme moi?" Demanda Harry.

"Les monstres." Déclara miss Leporem.

Harry en eu le souffle coupé. Alors il était vraiment un monstre ?

"Ce qui nous intrigue." Continua-t-elle en sortant de son sac un objet rectangulaire beaucoup trop gros pour tenir normalement dedans. " C'est que selon notre ordinateur. Vous êtes un sorcier et que les sorciers vont normalement dans une école pour sorciers, même s'ils sont aussi des monstres. Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi notre ordinateur vous a considéré comme un monstre plutôt qu'un sorcier?"

Harry réfléchit un moment et répondit. "J'ignore tous des sorciers mais mon oncle me traite tout le temps de monstre."

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard. Puis monsieur Pie déclara.

"C'est ce que nous… je craignais, c'est pour cela que nous… je suis venu en personne." Déclara-t-il. "Les mots ont des pouvoirs même pour les normus…"

"Normus?" Demanda Harry.

"Les non monstres, monsieur Potter." Répondit Pie. "Donc comme nous le disions les mots ont des pouvoirs et si on dit quelque chose suffisamment de fois, même si elle est fausse, alors elle devient réel. Les premiers monstres sont apparus comme cela. D'ailleurs pour votre information, la quasi totalité des monstres actuels sont des descendants direct ou indirect des premiers monstres qui était normus à la base et qui sont devenu des monstres à force d'être traité de monstre, comme vous. À vrai dire vous êtes le premier monstre de première génération à apparaitre en pays civilisé depuis le moyen âge."

"Je suis quoi comme monstre?" Demanda Harry.

"Ça, il faudra le découvrir par vous-même. Le type de monstre dépend de l'époque et du pays d'origine de la personne. Par exemple nous sommes un lycan une espèce de monstre plus ancienne que les succubes comme miss Leporem. Mais nous vous aiderons à savoir qui vous êtes."

"Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes là." Dit Harry.

"Monsieur Potter." Dit miss Leporem. "Les monstres sont souvent persécutés par les normus. Les légendes des monstres sous le lit ou dans les placards viennes du fait que les monstres, soit se cachaient dans des endroits comme sous le lit ou dans le placard pour échapper à leurs bourreaux, soit comme dans votre cas étaient enfermés par persécutions. Nos ancêtre ont donc créé une école aux États-Unis où les monstres peuvent avoir une enfance normale et apprendre à utilisé leurs capacités comme mon 'charme'."

"Mais je n'ai pas d'argent." Dit Harry. "Les Dursley ne voudront jamais me payer une scolarité dans une école pour monstres, et encore moins un billet d'avions pour les États-Unis."

"Alors justement, nous nous sommes renseigné et il se trouve que vos parents biologique vous ont laissés une somme considérable d'argent à la banque des sorciers Gringotts." Déclara miss Leporem en tapant du doigt sur ce qui semblait être son ordinateur. "Nous n'acceptons pas l'argent sorciers en lui-même mais les gobelins en charge de la banque pourront convertir votre argent sorciers en argent normu. D'ailleurs il faudra dire argent 'moldu' car les sorciers qui connaisse notre monde sont très très rare et ils ne connaissent pas le terme 'normu'."

"Mes… Mes parents mon laissés de l'argent?" Bafouilla Harry.

Les deux monstres eurent un sourire. "Oui monsieur Potter." Dit Pie. "Nous n'avons pas vérifiés les chiffres exactes pour ne pas empiéter sur votre vie privée mais sachez juste que vous avez assez d'argent pour vivre dans l'opulence jusqu'à la fin de votre vie et qu'il restera encore assez d'argent pour une autre vie d'opulence."

"Mais les Dursley…"

"Sachez aussi." Reprit Pie. "Que nous avons un système de familles d'accueil pour les personnes dont les familles sont, comment dire…"

"Des trous du cul?" Demanda miss Leporem d'un air innocent.

"Langage!" S'exclama Pie d'un ton sec. "…Dont les familles ne sont pas apte à comprendre notre monde, car vois-tu il arrive que des monstres fondent une famille avec des normus et que des siècles plus tard, après plusieurs génération d'enfant uniquement normus, un enfant monstre naisse dans une famille, sans que celle-ci n'ai connaissance de son héritage monstrueux. Quant au moyen de transport nous voyageons par les ombres, c'est beaucoup plus rapide."

"Tu as d'ailleurs du entendre notre merveilleux directeur se prendre une chaise en pleine face alors que nous sortions de l'ombre de la table." Dit miss Leporem avec un petit rire. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire grogner Pie. Un vrai grognement de loup prêt à attaquer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais t'accompagner à Londres." S'exclama miss Leporem. "Vu que tu n'as jamais entendu parler des sorciers tu ne sais surement pas comment accéder au Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs prends ça, c'est un glamour, Il changera ton apparence physique. Certain monstres on une apparence non humaine et on utilise les glamours pour qu'ils aient une vie normale, et d'après nos recherche tu es célèbre chez les sorciers."

"Je suis célèbre?" Demanda Harry, incrédule.

"Oui, apparemment tu aurais vaincu un puissant mage noir quand tu était bébé. J'ai pas tout compris. C'était quoi déjà son nom? Voldeporc?"

"Voldemort." Corrigea Pie. "Mais on s'en fiche, l'important pour les monstres c'est la discrétion. Mets-le à ton cou"

Harry s'exécuta et il fut surprit quand il vit son reflet dans la porte métallique du réfrigérateur. Il était plus grand de dix centimètres, avait les cheveux châtain foncé, les yeux marron et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait disparu.

"C'est une apparence standard." Déclara Leporem. "On en créait des sur mesures pour les monstres qui on besoin d'un glamour à vie. Sinon tu as des questions?"

"Oui." Dit Harry. "Vous avez parlé d'un ordinateur mais ce truc rectangulaire est trop petit pour être un ordinateur, et comment pouvait-il tenir dans un si petit sac."

À sa grande surprise les deux monstres rirent. "Harry." Réussi à dire Leporem entre deux éclats de rires. "Sache que la technologie des monstres et bien plus en avance par rapport à la technologie normue. Ceci est une tablette, une espèce d'ordinateur portable tactile et qui est connecté à distance à un super ordinateur. Quand une de nos technologie commence à être obsolète on la vend aux normus comme si c'était une nouvelle technologie. Ça permet de financer bon nombre de chose comme les glamours. Exemple ce magnétoscope qu'ont les Dursley, ça fait plus de cent ans qu'on ne se sert plus de cette technologie archaïque. Même ma tablette est un vieux modèle que je garde juste par sentimentalité. Quand à mon sac c'est comme le glamour. Il t'a fait gagner quelque centimètres, et bien mon sac et plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur."

"Ok, je crois comprendre." Commença Harry avant de se rappeler quelque chose. "Mince mon oncle et ma tante ne vont pas tarder, comment on va faire."

"Harry calme toi." Ordonna Pie d'une voix calme. "Pour commencer veux-tu aller dans notre école ?"

"Oui."

"Veux-tu bénéficier de notre programme de familles d'accueil ?"

"Vous voulez dire que je n'aurais plus jamais à revoir les Dursley ?"

"Effectivement, si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

"Alors oui, cent fois oui."

"Dans ce cas prépare tes affaires, nous allons dormir à l'hôtel en attendant que toi et miss Leporem alliez à la banque à l'ouverture demain matin."

"C'est déjà fait, j'ai jamais eu d'affaires à moi." Répliqua Harry.

"Dans ce cas miss Leporem occupez-vous de monsieur Potter. Nous, nous restons ici pour expliquer à ces normus, qu'ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur monsieur Potter."

Zia acquiesça et d'un mouvement de poignet, l'ombre de la table s'étendit pour former une arche. "C'est un peu bizarre la première fois mais n'ai pas peur je te tiens." Dit-elle en prenant la main d'Harry. La seconde d'après ils avaient tout les deux disparut dans l'ombre et Pie reprit son visage humain.

"Nous devrions les mordre." Dit le côté loup de Pie.

"Et les faire devenir comme nous ?" Demanda le côté humain. "On serait obligé de se les coltiner jusqu'à Dracula sait quand."

Les deux côtés se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture remonter l'allée.

Quand les Dursley furent rentrés Pie dit de sa voix la plus grave.

"Monsieur Dursley, nous vous attendions. Parlons un peu de votre neveu, et de la manière dont vous l'avez traité."


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse.

"Harry il est l'heure de se réveiller." Dit la douce voix de Leporem.

Harry s'étira et bailla avant de dire. "Bonjour miss Leporem."

Miss Leporem pouffa. "Bonjour Harry, tu peux m'appeler Zia, on n'est pas en cours."

"D'accord miss Zia."

"Zia tout court, d'ailleurs je vais me faire passer pour ta grande sœur sur le Chemin de Traverse ça évitera des questions. On t'appellera Henry d'ailleurs pour passer inaperçus, il n'y a qu'à la banque qu'on révélera ton vrai nom. Les gobelins savent garder les secrets."

On frappa alors à la porte de la chambre.

"Ah voilà le petit déjeuner, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les croissants."

* * *

"Bonjour, mon petit frère va aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine et on aimerait aller sur le Chemins de Traverse, mais je suis moldu." Déclara Zia au barman du chaudron baveur.

"Ah, il a déjà reçus sa lettre ? Très bien je vais vous ouvrir" Déclara le barman.

Alors qu'ils accédaient à l'arrière boutique le barman demanda. "Alors petit, on va à Poudlard, ça doit faire bizarre pour un né-de-moldus comme toi toute cette magie ?"

"En fait mon petit frère est sang-mêlé, notre mère est moldu et notre père est né-de-moldus, mais il n'a pas pu se libérer." Répondit Zia. Apparemment elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de personne trop curieuse.

Le barman se contenta d'acquiescer et sorti un bout de bois de sa poche pour taper différente briques, et une arche apparue.

"Voilà, pour revenir vous n'avez qu'à demander à un sorcier de l'autre côté de vous ouvrir."

"Merci." Répondit Zia.

Une fois l'arche franchie, elle disparue, et Zia déclara à voix basse. "On commence par Gringotts et ensuite on t'achètera le nécessaire de tous sorciers qui se respecte."

"Je croyais qu'on allait juste convertir mon argent ?"

"Non Henry, chaque… personnes comme nous ont des particularités très différentes, comme mon 'charme', je donne des cours généralisé pour les bases, mais c'est aux élèves à apprendre à maitriser leurs particularités. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que tu es parmi nous, mais tu es aussi un sorcier, donc on va prendre tout ce qu'il te faut pour apprendre en autodidacte à être un sorciers."

* * *

"Bonjour maître gobelin, nous souhaiterions un entretien privé." Déclara Zia.

Le gobelin au guichet la toisa du regard puis lâcha un. "Suivez-moi."

Après une succession de couloirs et de salles, le gobelin les fit entrer dans une petite pièce avec un petit bureau et trois chaises.

"Quel est votre conseiller ?" Demanda le gobelin.

"Une minute s'il vous plaît" Déclara Zia.

Elle se plaça entre Harry et le gobelin pour que ce dernier ne la voit pas enlever le glamour.

"Nous souhaiterons voir le conseiller de la famille Potter." Dit-elle

Le gobelin en voyant qui était vraiment le jeune homme eu un sourire malicieux, montrant des dents pointus.

"Je vous envois maître Ragnok, il est en charge des comptes Potter." Dit le gobelin en s'en allant.

Deux minutes plus tard un autre gobelin entra en déclarant. "Je suis Ragnok, que puis-je faire pour la famille Potter ?"

"Bonjour, maître Ragnok, je suis Zia Leporem et je viens aider monsieur Potter à effectuer un retrait ainsi qu'une conversion en dollars américain."

"Monsieur Potter a-t-il sa clé ?"

"Non, les parents de monsieur Potter étant décédés, c'est son oncle et sa tante tous les deux moldus qui ont pris soin de lui, nous ne savons pas qui est en possession de sa clé à l'heure actuel."

Ragnok remarqua le ton qu'avait pris miss Leporem en disant 'pris soin', mais il déclara. "Dans ce cas nous allons devoir refaire une clé, et pour cela nous allons avoir besoin d'une goute de votre sang monsieur Potter pour confirmer votre identité."

Après quelques minutes Harry avait la clé de son coffre et les anciennes clés avaient été détruites magiquement.

"Maintenant parlons du retrait." Déclara Ragnok.

"Nous souhaiterions retiré mille gallions en monnaie sorcière et dix milles gallions sous la forme de dollars américain.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils. "C'est une sacrée somme, ne préfériez-vous pas un virement ?"

"Malheureusement, ce besoin d'argent n'était pas prévu et monsieur Potter n'as pas encore de compte moldu où transférer l'argent."

Ragnok en bon banquier devait s'assurer de la validité des dires de la jeune femme.

"Accepteriez-vous un chèque de banque moldu plutôt que du liquide ? Je crains que nous n'ayons pas assez de dollars américains en réserve."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Zia. "Ce serait préférable, mais nous aurons quand même besoin d'une somme en liquide, est-ce que cent gallions pourraient être convertis ?"

"Bien sûr." Dit le gobelin avec un sourire. Se disant que si c'était une arnaque ils auraient insistés pour avoir du liquide, et pas un chèque de banque facilement traçable. "Est-ce que ce sera tout ?"

"Une dernière chose, si monsieur Potter ouvre un compte à l'étranger pourra-t-il transférer ses coffres vers ce dernier ?" Demanda Zia.

"S'il s'agit d'une banque moldue cela se fera par pallier de dix milles gallions par mois ce que je déconseille au vu de la fortune de monsieur Potter. Par contre s'il ouvre un compte dans une de nos filiale à l'étranger, l'intégralité des coffres pourra être transférer à la majorité de monsieur Potter, étant donné qu'actuellement il n'a accès qu'a son compte 'jeune sorcier'. Devrons-nous vous envoyer vos relevés de comptes à une nouvelle adresse ?"

"Oui, nous vous la fournirons plus tard le temps que monsieur Potter trouve un logement. Qui reçoit les relevés à l'heure actuel ?"

"Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, devons-nous arrêter les envois ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plait."

Après différents documents administratifs à remplir, ils, à la grande surprise du gobelin, lui serrèrent la main et ils repartirent après qu'Harry, ou plutôt Henry ai remit son glamour.

"Et maintenant Henry… SHOPPING!" Déclara Zia avec entrain.

* * *

L'entrain de Zia était maintenant à plat, car ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait qu'Harry trouve la bonne baguette.

"Vous êtes un client difficile monsieur Leporem, très difficile." Dit le marchant de baguette avec enthousiasme, un certain Ollivander. "Vous avez testé toute mes baguette sans qu'une seule ne vous convien… à moins que." Il fonça dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec une boite recouverte de poussières. "Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple."

À peine Harry effleura la baguette que celle-ci émis de la chaleur.

"Enfin!" S'exclama Zia. "T'auras pris ton temps."

Harry ne prit pas en comte la remarque de Zia, car il était concentré sur le "Étrange, très étrange…" prononcer par Ollivander.

"Excusez-moi qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Ollivander. "Je pensais juste que cette baguette en particulier irait à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry.

"Parce que le phénix qui à fourni la plus à votre baguette n'a fournit qu'une seule autre plume, et cette plume se trouve dans la baguette qui a servi à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ça vous fera sept gallions."

Zia et Harry transportaient avec difficulté la malle de ce dernier. Celle-ci était remplit de tout ce qui fallait à Harry pour les quatre première années d'étude qu'aurait un sorcier à Poudlard. Harry avait demandé pourquoi ils ne m'étaient pas quelques affaires dans le sac de Zia, mais elle répondit que le sac n'était à l'intérieur que de la taille d'un sac à dos et que sa n'allégeait pas le poids des affaires à l'intérieure.

"Dommage que monsieur Pie ne soit pas là. Il est où d'ailleurs ?"

"Plenus s'occupe d'effacer ton existence de la mémoire des normus, c'est une procédure standard pour notre protection, et il devait aussi faire le nécessaire pour te trouver une famille d'accueil et régler toutes la paperasse administratives pour ton inscription à l'Alium academy."

"On parle de moi ?" Demanda une voix derrière eux qui fit sursauter Harry et Zia.

"Plenus !" S'exclama cette dernière. "Ne nous faite pas peur comme ça."

"Désolé." Répondit Pie avec un petit rire alors qu'il était sous sa forme humaine. "Vous avez acheté la baguette ?"

"M'en parlez pas." Se plaignit Zia. "Plus d'une heure et on a faillit rentrer bredouille."

"Passez la moi s'il vous plaît monsieur… ?"

Zia murmura alors quelque chose au futur directeur d'Harry.

"…monsieur Leporem." Fini-t-il par dire avec un sourire.

Harry s'exécuta et il vit Plenus sorti un appareil ressemblant à un biper, le passer deux trois fois par-dessus la baguette, puis il la rendit à Harry.

"Voilà, les baguettes des jeune sorciers son marquées au même titre que ces derniers, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de la magie en dehors de leur école, j'ai fait sauté cette marque sur votre baguette et on fera de même pour vous une fois à Alium."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Vous avez dit 'j'ai' et pas 'nous' ?"

"Vous avez remarqué." Répondit Pie avec un petit rire. "On alterne. Comme ça pendant que l'un travail, l'autre dort, c'est très pratique pour palier aux décalages horaires, mais ça a aussi sa limite, car le corps a aussi besoin de repos au même titre que l'esprit. Mon maximum sans dormir est de un mois, mais j'ai dormis pendant une semaine entière après ça. Bon, on y va ?" Fini-t-il par dire en soulevant la malle d'Harry d'une seule main. "J'ai trouvé une famille pour Henry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse je sors aussi une autre fic sur harry 'harry le fou' qui raconte les aventures d'un harry psychotique. C'est une fic basé sur le WTF et nullement sur la logique comme à mon habitude. C'est pour cela qu'il y a déjà quatre chapitres de sorti.**

 **à Ange: c'était pas prévus, vu que je veux éviter tous les monstres classique du folklore japonais, préférant privilégier les monstres peu connus ou utilisés dans des histoires. Mais tu m'a donné une idée pour une renarde à 9 queux.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Beliluk

Chapitre 3 : Les Beliluk.

"Nerveux ?" Demanda Zia.

"Un peu." Répondit Harry alors qu'ils attendaient devant la porte de l'imposant manoir.

Zia se mit à rire. "Ne t'en fais pas, je connais bien les Beliluk c'est une famille adorable et leur petite fille de trois ans est un ange." (Nda : prononcer béliluque.)

"Au sens propre ou au figuré ?" Demanda Harry. Ce qui eux pour effet de faire éclater de rire Zia.

"Au… au figuré." Réussi à dire Zia entre deux éclats de rire, avant de se reprendre.

"Mais ne t'en fait pas." Dit-elle. "Je viendrais te voir souvent. En plus j'ai pris goût au rôle de la grande sœur." Conclut-elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras, quand elle eu fini de montrer son affection, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au teins pale avec de long cheveux argenté ressemblant à de la soie et qui comme Zia arrivaient à sa taille.

"Soyez les bienvenues." Déclara l'homme avec un grand sourire. "Zia comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?"

"Très bien, merci. Et toi Fang, la famille va bien ?"

"Yuki est intenable depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle allait avoir un nouveau grand frère." Déclara Fang en riant.

Harry se figea. Il avait bien entendu ?

"C'est ce petit bout ?" Demanda Fang.

"Oui, c'est Harry Potter." Répondit Zia.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit Fang avec entrain.

"Bonjour monsieur Beliluk." Répondit timidement Harry.

"Hop, hop, hop. Pas de ça avec moi, appelle-moi Fang." Déclara Fang.

"Bien monsieur Fang." Se reprit Harry.

"Fang tout court." Répliqua Fang avec un léger reproche qui fit pouffer Zia.

"Il m'a fait le même coup." Déclara cette dernière.

"Il est trop poli ce garçon, mais t'en fait pas on va te décoincer." Déclara Fang en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry, avant de se figer.

"Mais il est maigre comme un clou!" S'exclama Fang. "On dirait un draugr. D'ailleurs tu es quoi comme monstre, tut, tut, tut, ne dit rien, laisse moi deviner."

Fang commença à tourner autour d'Harry sous le regard amusé de Zia.

"Une chose est sûr, tu n'es pas un vampire, je l'aurais senti si tu étais comme moi." Commença Fang. "Tu n'es pas non plus un draugr… pas de queue ou d'ailes cachées… ça à l'air d'être ta vrai couleur de cheveux… pas de lentille donc c'est aussi tes vrais yeux… humm un incube peut-être… non ça ne colle pas… là je sèche, alors tu es quoi au finale ?"

Zia éclata de rire. "Si tu nous avais laissé l'occasion d'en placer une, on aurait put te dire qu'on n'en sait rien. Harry est un première génération."

"Mais je croyais qu'il venait du Royaume-Uni ?" Dit Fang surprit.

"C'est le cas." Répondit tristement Zia. "Maltraitance verbale et aussi légèrement physique en plus d'être sous-alimenté."

"Si Plenus ne c'est pas encore occupé des normus responsables de ça, je veux bien m'en charger." Dit Fang sur un ton tellement lugubre qu'il fit trembler Harry d'effroi.

"Il s'en est déjà chargé." Dit Zia.

"Dommage. Bon si nous allions au salon que je te présente mes deux trésors." Lança Fang sur un ton plus joyeux.

"Au fait." L'apostropha Zia. "En plus d'être un monstre, Harry est un sorcier. Enfin un apprenti sorcier."

"Compris, on ne le laisse pas s'approcher des balais. J'ai pas envi qu'une armée de balais inondent le manoir."

Devant l'air incrédule d'Harry, Fang posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et déclara. "Toi! Tu va avoir droit à l'intégrale des Disney."

* * *

"Dépêche-toi maman." Lança une petite fille. "Il va bientôt arriver."

"Si tu arrêtais de gigoter Yuki, je ne mettrais pas aussi longtemps à te coiffer." Lança la mère. Ce qui eu pour effet de calmer la petite fille.

"Tu crois qu'il est comment mon nouveau grand frère ?"

"Tu le sauras bientôt Yuki, ton père est allé le chercher."

"Tu crois qu'il me laissera gouter son sang ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ton père et moi n'arrêtons pas de te dire ?" Dit la mère en fronçant les sourcils. "Un vampire…"

"…civilisé ne boit pas le sang de quelqu'un, il se contente de sang artificiel." L'interrompit Yuki qui avait l'habitude de ce discourt.

"Exactement."

La porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes.

"Et voici le salon." Déclara Fang. "Et là tu peux voir mes deux trésors, ma tendre moitié, Momoka qui est une Yuki-onna et notre fille Yuki qui est comme moi, une vampire. Chérie, Yuki, je vous présente Harry."

Harry admira sa nouvelle famille. Momoka faisait une tête de moins que son mari. Elle avait le teint pale au point qu'il semblait être blanc ainsi que de longs cheveux lisses et noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses lèvres étaient naturellement bleues, elle avait des yeux marron et son faciès dénotaient des origines asiatiques, en accord avec le kimono blanc qu'elle portait avec des motifs de fleurs de pêcher et une ceinture rouge cramoisi.

Yuki quand à elle était le portrait craché de son père à deux exceptions près. La première qui était facilement remarquable c'était que parmi ses longs cheveux argentés ce trouvait une unique mèche de cheveux noir qui lui tombait devant les yeux. La deuxième exception était justement ses yeux qui étaient vairons. L'œil droit était marron comme ceux de sa mère et le gauche qui était à moitié caché par sa mèche noire, était argenté comme ceux de son père.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Yuki qui lui sauta dessus en disant "Salut grand frère."

Devant le regard plein d'étoiles que lui lança Yuki Harry ne put que répondre. "Salut… petite sœur."

En entendant ces mots, la petite fille se mit à sautiller partout en scandant. "J'ai un grand frère, j'ai un grand frère, j'ai un grand frère !" Puis elle fonça à nouveau sur Harry pour lui faire un nouveau câlin, et le bombarder de questions. "Dit, dit, t'es quoi comme monstre et pourquoi t'es venue ici et c'est quoi cet éclair sur ton front et…"

"SSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Cria Momoka. "Ma chérie, laisse le temps à Harry de répondre. Mais allons diner, nous pourrons ainsi discuter au calme."

"Mais il est même pas encore l'heure du gouté." S'exclama Yuki incrédule.

"Oui mais entre ici et le pays d'Harry il y six heures de décalage ce qui fait qu'a six heures du soir ici, il est minuit là bas. Il faut qu'Harry se règle à notre horloge. Aussi aujourd'hui on dine à trois heures et on décalera d'une demi-heure chaque jour et à la fin de la semaine il sera acclimaté. Bien sûr toi tu gouteras à la place, et tu auras un vrai diner à l'heure habituelle."

C'est ainsi qu'il dinèrent tous de bonne heures, et qu'Harry répondit à leurs questions. Quand vint l'heure de parler de sa cicatrice, ce fut un coup dur pour Harry, car il apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents par Zia. Ils n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voitures, mais assassinés, et que sa cicatrice était le résultat d'un sortilège qui était sensé le tuer.

Après un long moment à discuter Harry commencer à piquer du nez.

"Oh ! On dirait que quelqu'un a sommeil." Déclara Fang qui prit Harry dans ses bras. "Viens là petit bout, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre."

"Il peut dormir dans le mienne." Déclara Yuki en levant la main. "Je lui ferait de la place."

"On a assez de chambre pour loger cinquante personnes, pas besoin de partager ta chambre." Trancha Fang.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Zia qui lui fit la bise. Harry fut transporté jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand ils entrèrent Harry écarquilla les yeux. "C'est ma chambre ?"

"Oui. "Déclara Fang. "Certes, elle est un peu petite mais elle est confortable."

Petite ? Pensa Harry. Tout le rez-de-chaussée des Dursley pourrait tenir dans cette chambre.

Devant le manque de réponse d'Harry, Fang Demanda. "Tu en voudrait une plus grande ?"

"Vous voulez rire ? C'est un palace par rapport au placard dans lequel je dormais."

"Tu dormais dans un placard ?"

Harry se rembrunie. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille d'accueil ait pitié de lui. Mais il fini par lâcher un timide. "Oui."

Fang ne dit rien mais Harry remarqua que ses yeux argentés avaient maintenant d'une couleur doré, mais ils reprirent rapidement leur couleur habituelle.

"Bonne nuit Harry."

"Bonne nuit monsi…" Fang fronça les sourcils en faisant un grognement avec sa gorge. "…Fang je voulais dire Fang."

Fang sourit. "Je préfère ça."

* * *

"Chéri! Chéri, réveille-toi."

"Qué qi a ?" Demanda Fang à moitié réveillé.

"Tu sens ça ?"

Il renifla et senti une très légère odeur de bacon qui le fit se redresser.

"Tu crois que Yuki à voulus faire le petit déjeuner d'Harry ?" Demanda Momoka.

"Elle en serait bien capable." Déclara Fang en quittant la chambre, suivis du près par sa femme.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine ils ne virent pas Yuki, mais Harry, en train de cuisiner d'une main experte.

"Harry… ?" Réussi à balbutier Momoka. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Bonjour. Je fais mes tâches habituelles. Pardon le petit déjeuné n'est pas encore prêt je me lèverais plus tôt demain."

Il fallut un moment à Fang pour comprendre, puis la vérité lui éclata au visage. "Harry, depuis quand dois-tu faire ces tâches ?"

"Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. En plus de la cuisine j'ai aussi le ménage à faire."

Momoka se plaqua une main sur la bouche en comprenant les révélations que venait de faire Harry. Elle lui arracha la poêle des mains et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier remarqua que pour une Yuki-onna, Momoka donner des étreintes très chaleureuses.

"Non Harry, tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça." Déclara Momoka en pleurant des larmes de glace. "La cuisine c'est moi qui m'en occupe, c'est mon passe temps, quant au ménage on le fait à tour de rôle avec Fang, sauf quand il y en a trop, là on fait appelle à une société de nettoyage. Toi, ta tâche c'est de profiter de ton enfance le plus possible."

À ces mots Harry rendit son étreinte à Momoka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Origine des noms:

Plenus Pie - loup garou - directeur.

Plenus veut dire 'plein' en latin, en référence à la pleine lune. Pie veut dire 'lycanthrope' en latin.

Zia Leporem - succube - directrice adjointe.

Leporem veut dire 'charme' en latin, à la basse je voulais appelle Zia, Alas pour 'ailes' au pluriel en latin mais ça sonnait mal alors j'ai fait référence à Sia de ma fic précédente et de Zia des cité d'or.

Alium academy - l'école

Alium veut dire 'autre' en latin. Vus que les monstres ne sont ni humain, ni sorciers, ils sont autre chose.

Fang Beliluk - vampire - Père famille d'accueil

Fang veut dire 'croc' en latin. Beliluk vient de 'beli luk' qui veut dire 'ail' (comme une gousse d'ail) en serbe.

Momoka Beliluk - yuki onna - Mère famille d'accueil

Momoka veut dire 'pêcher' (l'arbre qui donne les fruits) en japonais. Je voulais juste un nom qui sonne bien et du fait de la traduction j'ai fait porter à Momoka un kimono avec des motifs de fleur de pêcher.

Yuki Beliluk - vampire - fille famille d'accueil

Yuki veux dire 'neige' en japonais, c'est une référence à sa mère qui est une Yuki onna (une femme des neige, NON pas comme Elza).

XXXXXXXXXXXX

à Serelya Prongs: Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il sera.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lettre de Poudlard

Chapitre 4 : Lettre de Poudlard.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était dans son nouveau foyer. Il avait appris à sa grande surprise que c'était la première fois que les Beliluk faisaient la famille d'accueil. En fait Momoka avait eu des complications pendant son accouchement de Yuki et elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Ils avaient d'abord pensés à adopter mais pour finir ils avaient décidés d'aider de jeunes monstres à s'intégrer en devenant famille d'accueil. Et en effet Harry s'intégrait parfaitement parmi eux.

Harry faisait un puzzle avec Yuki quand une voix les interrompit dans leur activité.

"Bonjour les enfants."

"Oh, Bonjour Zia." Répondirent les enfants en cœur.

"Ah, désolé Harry, mais aujourd'hui c'est miss Leporem pour toi." Dit cette dernière en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux. Devant le regard froncé d'Harry elle répondit à sa question muette.

"Je suis là pour te faire passer des examens."

"Des examens ? J'ai pas révisé." S'exclama Harry avec horreur.

"Ne t'en fait pas." Dit Zia avec un petit rire. "C'est juste pour évaluer ton niveau afin de déterminer dans qu'elle classe tu seras, les standards des normus ne sont pas les notre."

C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa un quart d'heure à répondre à des questions écrites sur différentes matières avant de s'interrompre.

"Pourrais-je recommencer depuis le début ?" Demanda Harry.

"Pour qu'elle raison jeune homme ?" Demanda Zia d'un ton strict qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"J'ai… J'ai répondus comme d'habitude."

"C'est le but de cet exercice."

"Mais d'habitude je fausse mes contrôles. Les Dursley n'aimais pas quand j'avais des meilleurs note que Dudley." Répondit Harry penaud.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces normus avaient encore fait ? Pensa Zia. Heureusement elle avait toujours un second exemplaire au cas où, et elle se contenta de le tendre à Harry sans rien dire.

"Merci." Dit-il avant de recommencer ses examens. Il avait presque terminé quand le professeur Pie arriva à son tour. En voyant Harry il fronça les sourcils et vérifia l'heure sur une montre à gousset.

"Vous devriez déjà avoir fini monsieur Potter." Déclara-t-il sans dire bonjour.

"Je vous expliquerais." Répondit Zia sans entrer dans les détails.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait fini et Zia corrigea ses copies.

"C'est un peu juste mais tu peux entrer en sixième comme nous l'avions prévus." Déclara-t-elle. "Mais tu devras bosser dur pour te mettre à niveau."

"Ce n'est pas un problème." Répondit Harry. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de travailler dur avec les Dursley. Là ce serait pour les études à la place des corvées, c'est tout. "Mais qu'est-ce que je vais étudier à Alium ?"

"Dans les grandes lignes, le cursus scolaire d'Alium est similaire à un cursus normu." Commença Pie. "Les différences principales viennes du niveau qui est plus élevé à Alium du fait que notre société dépend financièrement de notre avancée technologique. Les cours d'histoire géographie son juste survolé pour laisser plus de temps à d'autre matière comme les cours de techno et d'informatique qui son obligatoire. Il n'y a pas non plus de cours de sport et d'art plastique à proprement parler car ils sont adaptés en fonction de chaque type de monstre. Par exemple, toi qui ne sais pas quel type de monstre tu es, tu auras méditation. Ce cours à la double fonction d'aider à se connaître soi-même en ne faisant qu'un avec son 'moi' profond et de réfréner les pulsions du aux particularités de certain monstre comme les vampires, succubes, loups garou, etc… Qui ont certain besoin vitaux qu'il faut contrôler, comme la soif de sang chez les vampires, ou de dopamine et d'endorphine chez les succubes. Ce que nous faisons grâce à la méditation et des substitues artificiels."

"Après vous avoir rencontré je croyais que c'était des histoires." Déclara Harry. "Des truc de normus pour nous persécuter."

"Malheureusement non Harry, enfin pas toujours." L'apostropha Zia. "Tu as s'en doute entendu parler des succubes, démon de luxure tuant les humains desquels elles s'approchaient. Il s'agit en fait d'accident. Nous les succubes nous projetons une image de nous même dans les rêves des hommes pour leur faire faire des rêves, comment dire ? Interdit au moins de 18 ans, afin de stimuler leur production de dopamine et d'endorphine dont nous avons besoin pour survivre. Il nous est impossible de projeter une image autre que la notre. Et les cas de mort était du en fait à des hommes qui n'acceptaient pas le fait qu'ils aimaient d'autres hommes et du coup, dragué les femmes à tout vas pour se voiler la face. La plupart étant père de famille et même de famille nombreuse. Seulement l'image qu'on projetait ne donnait aucun plaisir à ces hommes au vu de leur homosexualité refoulé et du coup au lieu des hormones nécessaires à leurs survis, les succubes absorbaient carrément l'énergie vitale de l'homme. Bien sûr dès que les succubes s'en apercevaient elles arrêtaient, mais c'était trop tard car l'homme faisait à chaque fois un arrêt cardiaque quelques secondes après le début de l'absorption."

Zia, tout le long de son récit, avait un visage triste. Harry fut peiné de la voir dans cet état, lui qui avait toujours connu la succube avec un air enjoué. Et le silence régna pendant un moment dans la pièce.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Dit Pie en rompant le silence de sa double voix. "Si nous sommes ici c'est pour une toute autre raison. Tu sais que nous avons enlevé la marque que tu avais ainsi que celle de ta baguette. Seulement ce que tu ne sais pas encore c'est que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, on a placé à ton ancienne adresse un mouchard reproduisant ta signature magique, et ceci est arrivé là bas pour toi et est directement arrivé dans notre bureau via un mini portail d'ombre prévu à cet effet." Conclu-t-il en tendant une lettre à Harry.

Harry put lire : Mr H. Potter Dans le placard sous l'escalier 4, Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.

"Nous nous attendions à ce que tu reçoives cette lettre. Nous ne l'avons pas ouverte mais il y a de forte chance que ce soit une lettre pour t'informer que tu peux étudier à Poudlard, le collège de sorcellerie. Sache déjà que, bien que tu sois déjà inscrit à Alium, tu es libre d'aller étudier à Poudlard si tu en as l'envi. Mais avant de prendre une décision nous aimerions te présenter une requête que tu es tout à fait libre de refuser. Bon nombre de nos frères et sœurs monstres sont sous le joug des sorciers, sans que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour les aider sans attirer l'attention, du faite qu'ils aient du sang sorcier, même si c'est en quantité infime, qui coule dans leurs veines. Or lorsque nous avons enquêtes sur toi nous avons appris qu'à ta majorité tu hériteras du titre de Lord de ton père et que tes choix auront beaucoup d'importance dans la société sorcière. Nous aimerions donc que tu les aides, que tu leur proposes une porte de sorti ou à défaut, que tu améliores ce qui peut être amélioré dans leurs conditions." Avant qu'Harry ait put répondre, Pie leva la main pour l'interrompre. "Ne répond pas maintenant, c'est une décision très importante. Fini d'abord ta scolarité, que se soit ici ou à Poudlard et ensuite donne nous ta réponse. Quoi que tu décide nous respecterons tes choix."

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien tout compris, et les deux professeurs s'en allèrent.

Une fois parti, Harry lut sa lettre et effectivement il s'agissait d'une lettre l'informant de son inscription à Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas certaine chose comme le fait d'envoyer un hibou, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa famille d'accueil pour l'aider.

* * *

Dumbledore était entrain de remplir des formulaires pour les fournitures de la prochaine année scolaire tout en suçant un bonbon au citron, quand on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" Lança-t-il.

Ce fut son adjointe qui entra avec le teint pâle.

"Albus nous avons un problème." Déclara-t-elle. "J'étais en train de lire les courriers des futur élèves quand… Le mieux c'est que vous voyez par vous-même." Dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre.

 _Chère Directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall,_

 _J'ai bien reçus votre lettre m'informant de mon inscription au collège Poudlard. Cependant je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne viendrais pas étudier dans votre établissement, préférant étudier la magie en autodidacte ayant déjà acquis le matériel pour, avant l'arrivé de votre lettre. Seulement soyez rassuré par le fait que même si j'étudie en autodidacte je serais au quotidien entouré d'adultes compétents qui me guideront. Sachez aussi que toutes les précautions on était prises pour garder ma magie caché aux yeux des moldus._

Dumbledore leva les yeux est déclara. "Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une famille de sorciers préfère éduquer eux-mêmes leurs enfants, plutôt que de les envoyer à Poudlard."

"La signature! Lisez la signature." Dit-elle d'un ton agacé. Ce que fit le directeur.

 _Cordialement._

 _Harry James Potter._

En lisant ce nom, Dumbledore recracha le bonbon qu'il avait dans la bouche, qui atterri sur le chapeau de McGonagall.

"Co…comment." Balbutia Dumbledore. "Les Dursley sont bien incapable de guider Harry sur la voie de la magie. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils auraient put lui en parler, alors le lui apprendre."

"Je n'en sais rien Albus, mais j'ai lancé différent sortilège de reconnaissance et cette lettre est belle et bien de la main de monsieur Potter et elle a été écrite sans contrainte. Monsieur Potter ne veux réellement pas étudier à Poudlard."

"Ridicule. Je vais à Privet Drive." Déclara Dumbledore. D'un coup de baguette il changea sa robe de sorcier violette par un costume simple marron et de toute évidence, moldu.

* * *

Dumbledore transplana à quelques pas du 4 Privet Drive au même angle de rue où il avait transplané des années plus tôt pour déposer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante.

Une fois arrivé au numéro 4, il fut satisfait de sentir que la barrière de sang de Lily était toujours en place, et l'instrument en forme de boussole dans sa poche lui confirma la présence d'Harry dans la maison. Bon, au moins ce sera rapide pensa-t-il.

Il sonna donc à la porte, et ce fut la tante d'Harry qui lui ouvrit en disant d'un ton brusque "Vous êtes ?"

"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

"Nous n'acceptons pas les démarcheur." Déclara Pétunia qui commençait à refermer la porte.

"Je ne suis pas un démarcheur je viens pour voir monsieur Potter, Harry." Pensant que pétunia avait oublié la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé en même temps qu'Harry.

En entendant ça Pétunia arrêta son geste. "Pourquoi diable, pensez-vous le trouver ici ? Ça fait des années qu'il est mort en même temps que ses parents."

"Mort ?" S'exclama Dumbledore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulut. Il n'entendit pas le "bon débarras" qu'avait lancé Pétunia car il utilisait la Legilimancie pour fouiller dans la mémoire de cette dernière. Il remonta jusqu'à la naissance de Dudley, mais nulle trace d'Harry dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant son instrument était formel, Harry était ici.

Il lança alors le plus puissant sort de confusion qu'il put et se fit passer pour l'homme de ménage que les Dursley n'avaient 'jamais' engagé afin de pouvoir farfouiller partout. Par chance Pétunia était seule à la maison.

Albus trouva rapidement la source du signal, un placard sous l'escalier. Harry ne pouvait clairement pas se trouver dans un placard, mais il vérifia quand même.

À l'intérieur il y trouva différente paire de chaussures des produits d'entretien et un peu de bric-à-brac. Mais pas la moindre trace d'Harry. Il utilisa sa boussole pour repérer la source du signal et fut surpris de la voir émaner d'une des vis qui soutenait les marches de l'escalier. Un leurre ? D'un rapide coup de baguette il extirpa la vis, mais à peine cette dernière avait effleuré la paume de Dumbledore que la vis devint des cendres qui s'éparpillèrent immédiatement au grès d'un vent inexistant.

"Qu'est-ce que…" Lâcha Dumbledore sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n'était pas de la magie, il en était sûr. De plus celui qui avait fait ça était malin car il avait placé le leurre de manière à ne pas être déplacé par inadvertance. Il y avait aussi Pétunia qui n'avait aucun souvenir d'Harry, alors que Figg lui donnait des rapports régulier. Il sorti alors en trombe en jetant un nouveau sort de confusion à Pétunia, et fonça chez la cracmol qui lui servait d'indic.

Arabella Figg était en train de caresser un de ses nombreux chats quand on frappa, ou plutôt, qu'on était à deux doigts de défoncer sa porte à coup de poing.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que le responsable de ce boxon était le très respectable Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus ? Que me vaux cette honneur ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'irais pas par quatre cheminettes Arabella. Harry Potter Vit-il oui ou non chez les Dursley ?"

"Mais enfin Albus, vous savez bien que oui, c'est même pour ça que j'ai emménagé ici."

"Quand avez-vous Harry pour la dernière fois ?"

"C'était il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Mais enfin Albus qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda Figg qui commençait à paniquer devant le ton brusque du directeur.

"Harry a disparus, et Pétunia n'a aucun souvenir de lui. Elle pense qu'il est mort en même temps que ses parents, et j'ai vérifié dans son esprit, il n'y a aucune trace d'effacement de souvenir via le sort oubliette, ni même de souvenir manquant. C'est comme si Harry n'avait jamais existé."


	5. Chapitre 5 : Recherches

Chapitre 5 : Recherches.

Jamais existé, disparu, envolé, tel était Harry Potter, pour les moldus tout du moins.

Dumbledore extirpa tout ce qu'il put de la mémoire d'Arabella par Legilimancie au grand dam de cette dernière, puis retourna à Poudlard pour convoquer l'ordre du phénix.

Deux heures plus tard les membres qui avaient put se libérer de leur occupation était réuni.

"Mes amis, l'heure est grave." Déclara Dumbledore.

"Sans blague." Maugréa Fol Œil. "On croyait que vous nous organisiez une petite fête de réunion d'anciens élèves."

"Alastor!" S'exclama une Molly Weasley outré.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Arthur le mari de Molly.

"Harry Potter à disparue." Déclara Albus.

Un "NON!" déchirant fut poussé par Remus Lupin, qui était un grand ami des parents d'Harry. "Vous m'aviez assuré qu'il était en sécurité chez ces moldus, c'est seulement pour ça que j'ai accepté de ne pas lui rendre visite, pour qu'il reste en sécurité, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui."

"Je vous en pris Remus reprenez votre calme." Le réprimanda le professeur McGonagall.

"Notre cher Lupin a bien raison de s'énerver." Lança le professeur Rogue d'une voix calme. "Après tout monsieur Potter et surement mort à l'heure qu'il est."

"SEVERUS." S'exclama Dumbledore avec colère. "Harry est vivant."

"Vous en êtes certain ?" Demanda Molly avec espoir.

Dumbledore ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. "Il l'était au moins il y a deux jours." Lâcha-t-il enfin. "Nous avons reçu une lettre de sa part nous informant qu'il refusait d'étudier à Poudlard."

Un énorme brouhaha éclata dans le bureau et Albus du faire explosé des étincelles pour ramener le calme.

"Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, calmez-vous." Dit Albus. "Ce n'est pas l'ordre du jour. Le plus bizarre c'est la manière dont il a disparu. Je me suis rendu chez sa tante où il habite normalement. J'y ai trouvé une Pétunia Dursley sans aucun souvenir d'Harry et elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il était mort en même temps que ses parents. En plus j'ai trouvé un leurre qui imitait la signature magique d'Harry. Et c'est là que ça commence à être vraiment bizarre. Quand j'ai touché le leurre il s'est détruit, mais pas de manière magique. Pareil pour la mémoire de Pétunia, pas de trace de sorts ou de trou dans sa mémoire, même moi et Severus réuni ne pourrions pas arriver à un tel résultat. Sans compter que la barrière de sang est toujours intacte. Qui que soit notre adversaire, il est puissant."

"Que faisons-nous Albus ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Maugrey et Arthur vous vous occupez du ministère et de récolter des informations sur Harry. Minerva et Molly vous vous occupez des endroits où on aurait pu voir Harry comme le Chemin de Traverse. Severus occupez-vous des Dursley, je n'ai pas eu le temps de fouiller la mémoire de Vernon et de leurs fils, ensuite vous ferez le tour du voisinage pour savoir si des personnes louches trainaient dans le coin. Remus vous irez à l'école moldue où a étudié Harry pour voir si pour eux aussi Harry Potter est un inconnu."

"Et vous Albus, vous faite quoi ?" Lança Maugrey.

"Je vais à Gringotts, la clé des coffres Potter a disparue, et c'est surement lié."

* * *

"Tu devrais te reposer, petit bout, tu vas t'abimer les yeux à force de regarder cet écran."

"Désolé Fang." Déclara Harry en abaissant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable que lui avaient fourni les Beliluk. "Je veux rattraper mon retard le plus vite possible."

"Tu étudies quoi ?"

"Vu que je n'y connais rien j'ai commencé par la culture général des monstres."

"Très bien Harry, dans ce cas interro surprise. Quel sont les différentes générations de monstres ?"

Harry fut surprit mais répondit. "Il y a pour commencer les monstres dit de première génération. Il s'agit de normus qui sont devenue des monstres à force d'être traité comme des monstres, comme moi. L'espèce dépend de l'époque, du pays d'origine du normu, et de la croyance populaire du pays du normu. Il n'y aura, par exemple, pas d'apparition de Gremlin dans un pays sans technologie ou au moyen âge. Par contre un monstre chat comme le chapalu pourrait apparaitre en France médiévale où il y avait des croyances autours des chats noirs et des sorcières. Ensuite viens les monstres de seconde génération qui sont née des monstres de première génération ou à qui le gène de monstre a été transmit comme pour les loups garou avec leurs morsures. Enfin viens les monstres de troisième génération. Il s'agit de monstre née de deux types de monstres différents et qui développe de nouveau pouvoir en comparaison de leurs parents. Si par exemple Yuki au lieu de se transformer en nuer de chauve-souris se transformait en nuer de flocons de neige, elle serait considérer comme un monstre de troisième génération. Si l'enfant d'un monstre de troisième génération présente les même pouvoirs que son parent de troisième génération il sera quand même considéré comme un monstre de seconde génération, mais si ses pouvoir mute aussi, alors il sera considéré comme un monstre de troisième génération."

"C'est très bien Harry. Quand est-il des morsures de vampire, elle transforme en monstre ?"

"Sous condition seulement. Il faut que la personne mordu souhaite devenir vampire, qu'elle est un peu de sang de monstre dans les veines du à un ancêtre monstre, et qu'elle soit normu. Il arrive cependant que des personnes deviennent vampire par auto suggestion. À cause d'une morsure par un vampire, la personne va croire dur comme fer qu'elle va devenir elle-même un vampire et elle le deviens réellement même si elle ne le désire pas, mais il faut quand même avoir un ancêtre monstre."

"Très bien Harry, vraiment très bien. Maintenant les glamours. Quel sont les différents type de glamours."

"Il en existe deux type, les glamours d'illusion qui ne font que cacher les particularité physique pouvant trahir le monstre comme une couleur de cheveux ou de peau impossible naturellement, comme pour les ondines qui on la peau bleu et les cheveux vert. Ensuite viens les glamours dit physique qui modifie physiquement le porteur en donnant par exemple une paire de jambe aux sirènes. Il existe aussi d'autre glamour dit mineur qui sont des dérivés des deux premiers et qui peuvent par exemple cacher des bâtiments comme ce manoir."

"Tu as bien étudié, mais j'ai remarqué que pour tes exemples tu as utilisé deux fois une créature aquatique pour illustrer tes propos, essaye de varier la prochaine fois."

"Ok."

"Dernière questions. Veux tu qu'on t'adopte ?"

"Oui…ATTENDS QUOI ?!"

Fang ricana puis prit un visage sérieux. "Nous en avons beaucoup parlé Momoka et moi. À vrai dire si on est devenue famille d'accueil c'est pour voir si nous pourrions gérer un adolescent ou un préadolescent, car l'adoption d'un bébé ou d'un enfant en bas âge est très difficile pour plusieurs raisons. Nous avons donc opté pour un enfant plus âgé, mais nous ne savions pas si nous en étions capable, nous voulions donc avoir un minimum d'expérience avant de sauter le pas. Seulement on ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un garçon polis, travailleur, et ayant bon cœur comme toi. Ce que t'ont fait ta famille est, on ne peut pas dire monstrueux car tu sais maintenant comment sont vraiment les monstres, mais c'est tout simplement horribles. Mais ce qui nous a le plus surpris c'est Yuki. Vois-tu il arrive que certain monstre avec les yeux vairons naisse avec un pouvoir que l'on appelle 'yeux du cœur'. Ce pouvoir permet à son porteur de voir la nature profonde d'un individu sous forme de couleur, quel qu'il soit, et Yuki a ce don. Elle nous a alors révélé que ta nature profond était blanche et or ce qui veux dire que tu es vertueux et protecteur, un homme de bien en gros. Donc Momoka et moi on s'est dit qu'on n'avait pas à chercher plus loin."

C'est à ce moment que Momoka entra justement dans la pièce avec une chemise à document à la main. Harry comprit qu'elle attendait derrière la porte que Fang ai fini de tout lui expliquer.

"Harry, mon chérir." Commença Momoka. "Voudrais-tu devenir un membre de cette famille à part entière ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît." Répondit Harry.

Momoka sourit et tendit la chemise qu'elle tenait à Harry.

"Voici les documents relatif à ton adoption." Dit-elle. "Lis les bien, et ensuite écrit 'Lu et approuvé' en bas, avec ta signature. Nous, nous avons déjà signé."

Harry lu consciencieusement. Il voulait signer tout de suite, mais il s'abstînt afin de ne pas décevoir ses futurs parents.

* * *

Plenus était en train de signer des documents quand l'alarme de son ordinateur retenti. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

"Tiens, tiens ? Qu'avons-nous là ?" S'exclama-t-il en regardant l'écran. "Il est plus discret que 'barbe blanche' et le 'men in black' qui sont passé chez les Dursley, mais il en est clairement un. Comment allons-nous t'appeler ?" Il fit un zoom sur le visage de l'individu et remarqua tout de suite les balafres sur son visage.

"Non, c'est qu'en même pas…" Pie pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier, puis éclata de rire quand il vit la réponse.

"Et bien monsieur le loup garou, une petite visite s'impose."

* * *

Harry signa le document. À peine avait-il fini de posé son stylo, que la voix de Yuki se fit entendre.

"Ça y est, Harry est mon grand frère pour de vrai, de vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle en faisans dépasser sa tête de l'embrasure de la porte.

Momoka étouffa un petit rire. "Pas encore ma puce, on doit d'abord remettre les documents à qui de droit, et ensuite oui, Harry sera officiellement un Beliluk."

"On peut y aller tout de suite ?" Demandèrent Harry et Yuki d'une même voix.

Fang éclata de rire, et d'un mouvement de poignet, fit apparaître un portail. "Aller, en route mauvaise troupe."

* * *

Remus remontait le couloir de l'école d'Harry, afin d'accéder aux archives. Les professeurs avaient affirmés qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendue parler d'un Harry Potter, et il espérait avoir plus de chance avec la paperasse administrative.

"Vous perdez votre temps, vous ne retrouverez jamais monsieur Potter comme ça." Dit une voix sortant d'une ombre qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Remus avait immédiatement sorti sa baguette et lancé un stupéfix, mais l'homme qui avait parlé fit un mouvement vif du poignet et quatre sphères sortir de son bracelet formant une barrière au teint rose pâle qui séparait les deux hommes aussi efficacement qu'un mur de brique et qui bloqua le sortilège.

"Du calme monsieur le loup garou, votre magie ne peut pas traverser cette barrière. Par contre les balles de mon neuf millimètres oui." Déclara Pie en sortant un pistolet de sa poche. "Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, c'est une arme moldu."

Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était clairement en position de faiblesse quand à sa grande surprise, l'homme rangea son arme et appuya sur son bracelet faisant disparaitre les sphères et la barrière.

"Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi." Déclara l'homme. "Je suis le professeur Pie, Plenus Pie. Rangez donc votre baguette que nous puissions discuter entre monstres civilisés."

"Je ne suis pas un monstre." S'exclama Remus avec rage.

"Si, vous l'êtes, au même titre que moi." Déclara Pie en faisant brièvement apparaitre sa tête de loup.

* * *

Albus était furieux, Hagrid l'avait retardé car il voulait aider l'ordre, mais Albus avait refusé. Même si Hagrid avait bon cœur Albus connaissait trop l'incapacité d'Hagrid à garder un secret. Il avait mit un quart d'heure à convaincre le demi géant qu'il valait une grande discrétion pour cette mission, qu'Hagrid n'avait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et s'adressa au premier guichetier libre qu'il trouva.

"Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Ragnok au sujet de la disparition de la clé d'un coffre dont j'ai la charge."

"Maître Ragnok vous attendait Dumbledore, par ici je vous prie."

Albus tiqua. Ragnok l'attendait ?

Albus arriva rapidement jusqu'au bureau du gobelin et il fut accueilli par une voix d'un ton monocorde.

"Qu'est-ce que Gringotts peut faire pour vous ?" Demanda Ragnok.

"La clé des coffres des Potter dont j'ai la charge a disparu." Lança Albus sans cérémonie.

"C'est exacte, monsieur Potter a exprimé le souhait que toute les clés soient détruites et qu'une nouvelle clé lui soit transmise, de plus les relevés de compte ne vous seront plus adressés."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit!" S'exclama Dumbledore furieux, oubliant complètement le premier but de sa visite.

"Nous, non. Mais monsieur Potter a tout à fait le droit d'interdire son coffre à qui que se soit, et jusqu'à sa majorité monsieur Potter ne peut lui-même qu'accéder à son compte jeune sorcier."

"Mais je suis son tuteur magique."

Albus avait à peine dit cela qu'on frappa à la porte et un gobelin apparus.

"Gripsec ! Que signifie cette interruption ?" Hurla un Ragnok encore plus furieux que Dumbledore.

 _"Veuillez me pardonner."_ Dit Gripsec en Gobelbabil tout en s'inclinant. _"Mais des documents en rapport avec cette affaire viennent de nous parvenir. Au vu de leurs natures je me suis dit que vous voudriez les consulter tout de suite."_

 _"Si vous vous trompez, il n'y aura pas de pardon. Il n'y aura que ma lame entre votre corps et votre tête."_ Répondit Ragnok, lui aussi en Gobelbabil.

Gripsec pâli, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et il lui transmit les documents.

Ragnok lu en diagonal et fini par montrer ses dents pointu via un sourire. Il n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore et était content de cette nouvelle situation. Pendant ce temps, Albus réalisa ce qu'avait dit Ragnok, Harry était venu à Gringotts.

"Vous pouvez disposer Gripsec." Dit Ragnok en abandonnant le Gobelbabil. "En effet vous avez bien fait, mais ne recommencez pas, sinon…"

Gripsec avala sa salive et parti d'un pas entre la marche et la course, avant que Ragnok ne change d'avis.

"D'ailleurs vous aussi vous pouvez disposer Dumbledore. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici."

Dumbledore se leva d'un bon. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sottises." Fulmina Dumbledore. "Et tant que tuteur magique d'Harry Potter, j'exige d'avoir un double de la clé ainsi que toute information que vous détenez sur lui."

"Vous n'êtes plus son tuteur, Harry Potter a été officiellement adopté, et ses nouveaux parents sont aptes à être ses tuteurs magiques."


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles rencontres

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelles rencontres.

"Avant d'aller plus loin vous allez mettre ceci." Déclara Pie, en présentant un bracelet à Remus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Un bracelet en argent." Répondit Pie.

Au mot 'argent' Remus fit un bon en arrière par réflexe. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Pie.

"Franchement, s'il y avait le moindre risque, pensez-vous vraiment que je le tiendrait à mains nues ?"

Remus se calma, car il savait que même pour les lycanthropes, l'argent était mortel.

"Comment ?"

"Il y a une couche d'une matière de notre fabrication qui recouvre le bracelet. Il n'en existe qu'une dizaine actuellement, mais ils sont moins rare que mon propre bracelet qui est un prototype pour bloquer les sorts d'attaques. Le votre en revanche est un produit fini qui empêchera qu'on utilise la magie de lecture ou de contrôle mentale sur vous, et si jamais vous vouliez vendre la mèche, le bracelet le détectera faisant disparaitre la couche de protection et le bracelet vous tuera avant que vous ne révéliez quoi que ce soit."

Remus avala sa salive.

"Ce n'est qu'une précaution. Si vous le voulez, après vous avoir tout révélé on peut effacer votre mémoire en conséquence, comme on l'a fait avec les Dursley."

"C'est vraiment sans risque ?" Demanda Remus.

"Tant que vous ne relevez rien d'une quelconque manière que se soit."

* * *

"NON!" Hurla Tom le barman. "Je ne l'ai jamais vus. Je le saurais quand même si Harry Potter c'était présenté dans mon bar."

"Mais vous n'avez pas vus de nouveaux visages ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"J'en vois quasiment tout les jours des nouveaux visages."

"Mais là il s'agit d'un enfant de dix ans, presque onze." Dit Molly.

"Le seul enfant de cet âge que j'ai vus était un garçon accompagné de sa grande sœur moldu, et il ne correspondait pas du tout à la description que vous m'avez faite."

* * *

"C'est ici ?" Demanda Remus surprit.

"Oui monsieur Lupin." Répondit Pie en sonnant à la porte. "Voici le manoir Beliluk où monsieur Potter est en famille d'accueil."

Une minute plus tard, Fang apparut avec un chapeau cotillon.

"Bonjour Fang, est-ce que l'on vous dérange ?" Demanda Pie en voyant le chapeau.

"Plenus, quelle bonne surprise. Pas du tout vous tombez à pique, venez donc vous joindre à la fête."

"Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?"

"L'adoption d'Harry, mais venez, on a des monster munch*."

* * *

"Alors ?" Demanda Albus.

"Rien du côté du ministère." Déclara Maugrey. "Arthur et moi on a rien trouvé d'inhabituel. Il est resté là bas pour essayer de glaner des informations."

"Rien non plus du côté du chemin de traverse." Dit McGonagall. "Le seul élément étrange est qu'un jeune garçon accompagner de sa sœur moldu on acheté toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour les quatre première années d'étude à Poudlard."

Albus fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il se souvenait qu'il avait reçus une lettre d'Ollivander, mais avec la disparition d'Harry il n'avait même pas prit le temps de la lire.

"J'ai fouillé dans la mémoire de tous les moldus de Privet Drive." Dit Severus d'une voix trainante. "Mais aucune trace de Potter ou d'un individu louche dans leurs mémoires."

"Et Remus ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se regarda les uns les autres, mais personne de dit rien.

"Où, est, Remus ?" Demanda Dumbledore en articulant chaque mot.

"Je suis là." Répondit Remus en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être en retard ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"J'étais avec Harry."

Il y eu un énorme brouhaha à cette nouvelle et Albus du à nouveau lancer des étincelles.

"Où est-il ?" Demanda Molly.

"Avec sa famille adoptive." Répondit Remus.

Nouveau brouhaha et nouvelle série d'étincelles.

"Il va bien ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Bien mieux que chez les Dursley." Dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Albus. "Quand je l'ai quitté il faisait du toboggan avec sa nouvelle petite sœur."

"Mais où est-il ?" Demanda Albus.

"Je vous l'ai dit, avec…"

"Ne vous foutez pas de nous Remus." L'interrompit Fol Œil. "On vous demande un lieu."

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le révéler."

"Qui a adopté Harry ?" Demanda Albus.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le révéler." Répéta Remus, bien conscient que s'il révélait une information qu'on ne lui avait pas autorisé à dévoilé, il signait son arrêt de mort.

Tous les membres de l'ordre lui posèrent des questions, mais dès qu'une question était trop précise pour qu'il donne une réponse vague, il répétait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le révéler. Excédé Albus hurla.

"Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors, sauf vous Remus."

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Quand la porte du bureau fut fermée, Albus déclara d'un ton grave.

"Vous me décevez beaucoup Remus. Vous oubliez que c'est grâce à moi si vous avez pu avoir une scolarité normale à Poudlard."

"Et je vous en suis reconnaissant, Albus."

"Dans ce cas prouvez vos dires, et dite moi où est Harry."

"Désolé mais je ne le peux pas."

"Vous ne pouvez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas ?"

"Les deux, Albus. Parce que même si je vous suis reconnaissant pour ma scolarité. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner d'avoir mit Harry dans une famille qui le traitait encore plus bas qu'un elfe de maison dans une famille sang-pur."

Albus fulminait. Il avait tenté de pénétrer la mémoire de Remus sans succès.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas vous ne me laissez pas le choix Remus. Je n'aime pas avoir recoure à cela mais c'est pour le plus grand bien. IMPERO !"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Alastor ?" Demanda Minerva.

"Difficile à dire." Répondit-il. "Mais Severus est allé chercher du véritaserum, au cas où."

"Vous pensez qu'il a dit la vérité pour Harry ?" Demanda Molly.

"Je…" Commença Maugrey avant qu'ils n'entendent une explosion. N'écoutant que ses réflexes d'auror, Il fonça en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il entra il vit Albus encastré dans son bureau qui c'était brisé sous son poids et Remus les mains en l'air, sa baguette à terre, et il donnait un coup de pied dedans afin de la rapprocher de Maugrey.

"Je veux que mon souvenir sois analysé." Déclara Remus. "Albus a tenté de me soumettre via imperium, j'accepte d'être ligoter ou toute autre mesure que tu estimeras nécessaire à condition qu'elles soient aussi appliquées à Dumbledore."

Alastor fit apparaitre des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Remus et d'Albus.

"Minerva, extrayez le souvenir, je vous couvre." Lança Maugrey. "Si ça n'a pas changé il y a une pensine dans l'armoire. Vous regarderez le souvenir pendant que je tiens ces deux la à l'œil."

Minerva ne bougea pas car elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit Remus.

"MINERVA !" Hurla Maugrey, ce qui eu pour effet de la sortir de sa rêverie.

Cinq minutes c'était passé, Molly et Severus, qui venait de revenir, tenaient en joug Remus, et Maugrey, moins scrupuleux, s'occupait de Dumbledore, lorsque Minerva émergea du souvenir, folle de rage. Elle se précipita sur Dumbledore et lui colla une baffe assez forte pour renvoyer un Cognard, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Dumbledore.

"Mi… Minerva ?" Dit ce dernier qui se demanda ce qui c'était passé.

"Vous n'avez plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça." Déclara-t-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez utilisé un impardonnable, et encore moins sur l'un d'entre nous."

"Voyons Minerva, ce n'est qu'un mal entendue." Lança Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

"Inutile de mentir, j'ai vus le souvenir. Remus n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'en créer un faux en si peux de temps. Alastor, je le tiens à l'œil, regardez le souvenir."

Quand Fol Œil eut fini de regarder le souvenir, il n'en revenait pas. Albus avait utilisé un impardonnable et celui-ci avait rebondit sur Remus, sans que ce dernier n'utilise sa baguette, le sort fut renvoyé vers Albus, qui fini encastré dans son propre bureau. Pour finir il déclara. "Désolé Albus, mais vous connaissez la loi, vous allez finir vos jours à Azkaban."

XXXXXX

*(nda: ceci n'est pas une Opé Spé, c'est juste que je trouve drôle que des monstres mangent des monster munch, surtout qu'il s'agit de smith monster munch qui ne sont plus commercialisé et qui n'ont rien à voir avec nos petits fantômes français.)

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai sorti un OS crossover harry potter/Ncis.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rentrée

Chapitre 7 : Rentrée.

"Tu as bien pris un mouchoir ?" Demanda Momoka.

"Oui maman." Répondit Harry.

"Et ton portable ?"

"Dans ma poche." Répondit Harry en sortant le téléphone qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire de sa poche.

"Et ton portefeuille, et ta baguette ?"

"MAMAN!"

"Désolé mon lapin, c'est juste que la rentrée dans une nouvelle école est tellement stressante pour un enfant…"

"Maman !" L'interrompit Harry. "De nous deux, c'est toi la plus stressée."

Fang rentra dans la pièce en éclatant de rire. "Et encore, tu ne la pas vus lorsque Yuki est entrée en maternelle. Elle pleurait encore plus que tout les enfants réunis, un vrai distributeur à glaçons, alors que Yuki n'a pas versé une seule larme."

Momoka se pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas, car tout était vrai.

"Aller, viens petit bout. Que je t'amène à l'arrêt de bus."

"On va pas à l'école par les ombres ?" Demanda Harry.

"Et louper une chance de te faire de nouveaux amis ? Pas question. On prend la voiture, sinon elle va prendre la poussière, et ensuite, à plus dans le bus." Déclara Fang.

La voiture de Fang était une DeLorean DMC-12. Harry avait déjà remarqué que son nouveau père était du genre cinéphile, et il avait acheté la voiture après avoir vu 'retour vers le futur'. D'ailleurs toute la famille était allé voir le 3 lors de sa sorti l'année dernière, et Momoka avait du batailler avec son mari pour que ce dernier n'achète pas une locomotive à vapeur pour la modifier afin qu'elle soit comme celle du film. Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il conduisait une DeLorean alors que les monstres étaient sensés être discret, Fang lui avait répondu que 'lui' était discret, que c'était 'la voiture' qu'il ne l'était pas. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs du dernier modèle de DeLorean qui était sorti avant l'arrêt de la production, les modèles précédents ayant tendance à avoir des problèmes d'alternateur.

* * *

"Eh man, j'peux m'assoir là ?"

Harry était à présent dans le bus scolaire et regardait l'ado qui lui avait posé la question. Il avait à peu près son âge et son apparence était le cliché parfait du rastafari. Dreadlocks, bonnet et t-shirt vert, jaune, rouge, et il fumait. Pas qu'il fumait une cigarette mais il y avait vraiment de la fumée qui s'échappait de son corps.

"Bien sûr." Répondit poliment Harry. "Par contre fait attention il y a de la fumée qui s'échappe de ton corps."

"C'est parce que j'suis un Enenra." Expliqua le garçon d'une voix calme en s'asseyant. "Un monstre de fumée. Au fait, moi c'est Mundus." Dit-il en tendant sa main à Harry.

"Harry." Répondit-il en lui serrant la main. "Je ne sais pas encore ce que je suis."

"Première génération ?" Demanda le jeune fumeur.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu un." Déclara le rastafari.

"Combien de temps ?" Demanda Harry, voulant en apprendre plus sur les monstres qui, comme lui, ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir puis fini par lâcher. "Environ trois cents ans."

"Et tu es encore à l'école ?!" S'exclama Harry surpris.

"J'ai beaucoup redoublé." Déclara Mundus.

Puis devant l'air ahuri d'Harry il poussa un petit rire. "Je plaisante, man. Mon espèce vie plutôt longtemps, tous les cent ans je retourne à l'école pour refaire le collège et le lycée afin de me remettre à niveau. Cette année je commence mon quatrième cursus."

* * *

"Vous pouvez sortir." Dit un homme d'une voix dure.

"Pas trop tôt." S'exclama Dumbledore.

Ça faisait un mois qu'Albus était enfermé à Azkaban, il avait réussi à engager un avocat de renom pour faire appel, et ils avaient trouvé une faille comme quoi du fait que Lupin était un loup garou, la règle des trois impardonnable ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à lui.

"Ma Baguette ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Tenez. Mais je vous ai à l'œil." S'exclama le gardien.

Dès qu'il eu sa baguette en mains, Albus invoqua un miroir pour voir dans quel état il était. Il n'était pas beau à voir, ses joues c'étaient considérablement creusées, ses yeux n'avaient plus se petit pétillement qui le caractérisait, et sa barbe blanche avait maintenant la couleur de la boue. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le choqua. Bien que le sort qu'il avait lancé fût faible, il avait bien senti que sa baguette n'était plus à pleine puissance. Mais qui était le nouveau maître de la baguette de sureau ? Lupin, qui l'avait repoussé ? Minerva, avec sa claque ? Bien qu'il en doutait. Ou Maugrey, qui lui avait retiré sa baguette ? Il y avait aussi la possibilité que se soit celui qui ai mit cette protection bizarre sur Remus qui soit le nouveau maître de la relique de la mort. Albus espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas, car ne connaissant pas son identité il n'arriverait pas à le vaincre et à récupérer son pouvoir sur la baguette. Et qui sait, si pendant qu'il était en prison ou bien pendant sa quête pour la reconquérir, le maître actuel se faisait battre à son tour.

* * *

Harry attendait dans le bureau du Directeur Pie quand on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!" Dit ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvrir pour faire apparaître une jeune fille de l'âge d'Harry. Enfin en apparence, parce qu'avec Mundus, Harry avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle avait le teint légèrement bronzé, portait une robe d'été couleur vert pomme, et ses cheveux blond ambrés était coupé mi-long de manière à ce que son visage ressemble à un cœur. Harry remarqua que lorsqu'elle bougeait, ses cheveux avaient des reflets vert clair comme des brins d'herbes au soleil.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur le directeur ?" Demanda la fille.

"Ah, miss News, entrez je vous pris." Dit Pie. "Laissez-nous vous présenter monsieur Beliluk, il intégrera votre classe cette année. Vu que les cours commencent aujourd'hui votre classe n'a pas encore de délégué. Mais vu que vous étiez la déléguée l'année dernière, nous avons pensé à vous pour aider monsieur Beliluk à s'intégrer. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Nullement monsieur le directeur." Dit la fille.

"Parfait. Nous laissons monsieur Potter entre vos mains." Dit Pie.

"Monsieur Potter ?" Demanda la fille.

"Nos excuses, un simple lapsus, nous voulions dire monsieur Beliluk." Répondit d'un air penaud le directeur tout en jetant un regard d'excuse à Harry.

"Ne vous en faite pas monsieur le directeur." Dit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Il est fort probable que moi-même je me trompe, c'est assez récent après tout."

Plenus lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un loup près à mordre qu'autre chose, et lui indiqua la sorti.

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille se présenta.

"Salut, moi c'est Iris, Iris News. Tu peux m'appeler Iris"

"Harry Beliluk." Se présenta Harry. "Anciennement Potter, tu peux aussi m'appeler Harry."

"Ah, c'est pour ça que le directeur c'est planté ?"

"Oui j'ai était adopté il y a peu." Dit Harry sans rentrer dans les détails.

Iris voyant qu'Harry n'en dirait pas plus, elle dit. "Bon autant commencer tout de suite afin de mieux t'acclimater. Que sais-tu d'Alium ?"

"C'est un campus scolaire pour les monstres, et il est divisé en trois parti : la petite école pour la maternelle et le primaire. Le collège, et le lycée. Si on veut faire des études supérieurs il faut aller chez les normus, après avoir passé des tests pour savoir si on peut rester discret sans révéler notre vrai nature." Répondit Harry.

"Hé, c'est pas mal du tout, la plupart des nouveau ne savent même pas pour les études supérieurs." Dit Iris surprise.

Harry rougis légèrement. "J'ai étudié pour rattraper mon retard." Dit-il.

"Ah, c'est vrai." Réalisa Iris. "J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait un cursus de cent vingt cinq pour cent par rapport au normus."

"Cent vingt cinq pour cent ?"

"Oui, quatre année d'études chez les monstres correspond à cinq années d'études normues. Ça inclus la maternelle et la primaire." Révéla Iris. "Au fait tu es au courant pour l'utilisation des glamours au campus ?"

"Euh…"

"Je savais bien que je te collerais." Dit Iris avec un sourire. "Pour faire simple, tu peux garder ta vrai apparence si cela ne gêne pas les élèves pour étudier, toi inclus. Sinon glamour obligatoire."

Harry et Iris discutèrent ainsi d'Alium pendant qu'Iris lui faisait la visite, pour lui montrer le self, le parc, et tous les lieux qui pourraient être utile à Harry. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où leurs regards se sont croisés. À ce moment Iris se figea comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre, et ses yeux furent comme recouverts d'un voile. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à l'ancienne déléguée.

Iris avançait comme au ralenti, posant un pas devant l'autre. À chaque pas où elle avancé, Harry faisait un pas en arrière. Seulement au bout d'un moment, il ne pouvait plus reculer à cause du mur derrière lui.

Iris continuait d'avancer sans quitter des yeux, les yeux d'Harry. Elle n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres d'Harry. Vingt centimètres. Dix centimètres. Cinq centimètres. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, et Iris inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Trois centimètres. Deux centimètres. Un centimètre…

* * *

Dumbledore venait de transplaner à Près-au-Lard. Il était fatigué et n'avait envi que d'une chose en ce moment. Dormir dans son lit.

Il arriva au portail de Poudlard qui était comme d'habitude ouvert et il commença à le franchir, quand Dumbledore senti qu'il se heurtait violemment à quelque chose de dur, et il tomba à la renverse sur ses fesses.

Après un moment de consternation il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait reçu le choc et tendis prudemment sa main.

Dumbledore senti quelque chose de dur et lisse. Il appuya plus fort sans que le mur invisible ne bouge. Il se demanda qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sottises, quand la vérité lui apparu. Les barrières de Poudlard le repoussaient.

Sa théorie eu confirmation quand une dizaine de malles atterrirent violemment devant lui, avec une lettre qu'il s'empressa de lire.

 _Anciens directeur Dumbledore._

 _Au vus de vos actions, vous avez été destitué de votre statut de directeur de Poudlard et de tous les privilèges que cela implique._

 _De plus, nous ne pouvons pas permettre à un ancien prisonnier de côtoyer nos étudiants. Aussi nous avons fait en sorte que les protections de Poudlard vous empêchent de passer, et un système d'alarme a été mit en place pour que vos affaires vous soit restituées sans que vous n'ailliez à entrer dans le périmètre de notre établissement, une fois que vous rentrerez en contact avec une de nos barrière._

 _Vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue à Poudlard, et vous ne le serez plus jamais._

 _Cordialement_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Nouvelle directrice de Poudlard._

Albus relut la lettre plusieurs fois sans en revenir. À la fin de sa cinquième lecture, Albus soupira en comprenant que ce n'était vraiment pas une blague.

Il mit la lettre dans sa poche et d'un coup de baguette il réduisit les malles qui partirent elles aussi dans la poche de l'ancien directeur.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la Tête de Sanglier, le bar tenue par son frère, et qui, il l'espérait, pourrait peut-être l'héberger. Au moins pour cette nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Origine des noms:

Mundus Kemuri - Enenra (monstre de fumée) - élève

Mundus et une référence au Devil May Cry. Kemuri veut dire 'fumée' en japonais.

Pour les fana de détail:

Alium academy - l'école (près de Topeka coordonnées GPS N 39° 4' 32.825'' O 95° 48' 43.725'').

Alium veut dire 'autre' en latin. Vus que les monstres ne sont ni humain, ni sorciers, ils sont autre chose.

Manoir Beliluk (coordonnées GPS N 39° 15' 13.227'' O 96° 5' 14.608'')

Ces coordonnées on était prises au pif. Je voulais Alium au milieux des état-unis et j'aimais bien la sonorité de Topéka. j'ai ensuite cherché via g**glemap des sites intéressants par vue satélite, et je suis tombé sur le site qui servira d'emplacement à Alium. J'ai ensuite cherché un lieu dans le même genre, assez loin d'Alium pour nécessiter une voiture et un bus et je suis tomber sur le second site. Donc si jamais vous êtes dans le coin, n'allez pas embêter les proprios en cherchant le manoir Beliluk ou Alium ;). Par contre vous pouvez voir le site en tapant "gps latitude longitude" dans votre moteur de recherche préférer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Annonce : Si vous n'avez pas lu "harry le fou" vous ne savez pas qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre pendant une ou deux semaines. Ses derniers jour j'ai été bien occuper si bien que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. En plus j'ai changer de pc et je dois tout transférer et j'aime vraiment pas windows 10. je sens que je vais me faire lyncher avec un tel cliffhanger^^.  
**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Amis

Chapitre 8 : Amis.

Harry avait un gout de miel et de fraise des bois dans la bouche, alors qu'Iris, la fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontré, l'embrassait goulument.

Il adorait ces deux parfums. Pour le miel, sa tante lui en donnait quand il était malade pour ne pas lui donner des médicaments. C'était la seule sucrerie qui lui était autorisé. Quant aux fraises des bois, il en mangeait autant qu'il en pouvait quand il en trouvait car les Dursley le nourrissais que trop peu. Certes les fraises des bois ne le rassasiait pas, mais au moins il était moins affamé.

Soudain Iris écarquilla les yeux et fit un bon en arrière en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle avait un teint verdâtre.

"Je… Je suis désolé." Dit-elle. "Nous les dryades somme très sensible à la nature, et tes yeux mon rappelés les bois de ma petite enfance. Il sont tellement vert."

Harry qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé demanda. "Et ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser des gens comme ça ?"

Iris devins alors encore plus verte, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu es toute verte."

Iris fit alors un grand mouvement de bras comme pour lui donner une gifle, mais c'est un petit tas de feuilles mortes à proximité qu'Harry prit en plein visage alors qu'Iris n'y avait pas touché.

"Je rougis, andouilles." Expliqua Iris. "Pour ton information les dryades on le sang vert, et non c'est la première fois qu'un truc du genre m'arrive. J'ai déjà serré des arbres dans mes bras, caressé de la mousse, mais c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un. Mince je vais devoir me taper les cours de méditation."

Devant l'air embarrassé d'Iris, Harry décida de la laisser tranquille avec ça. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'il allait faire sous ses instincts de monstre. "On continue la visite ?"

Iris se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

* * *

Harry faisais maintenant connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Il y retrouva Mundus et la plupart des élèves avait une apparence humaine à l'exception de trois élèves. Mundus qui avait de la fumé qui s'échapper de son corps, Rebecca qui était faite d'une sorte de gelé rose bonbon et dont la tête était séparé du corps. Mais cette dernière expliqua à Harry qu'elle était une troisième génération née d'une mère Slime et d'un père Dullahan. Harry l'aima tout de suite car elle rigolait beaucoup.

Le dernier élève à l'apparence non humaine était installé au fond de la classe et regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait des yeux jaune à iris verticale, la peau verte et écailleuse, et son pantalon avait un trou à l'arrière pour laissé sortir une queue.

"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Harry à Iris.

"C'est Saanp. Saanp Kancha, c'est un reptilien." Répondit Iris. "Il est plutôt solitaire parce qu'il ne peut pas parler."

"Il est muet ?" Dit Harry surprit.

"Non mon pote, c'est un reptilien." Expliqua Mundus. "Les reptiliens n'ont pas les même cordes vocales que la plupart des gens. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte que ses cordes vocales seront assez développés, et qu'il pourra parler comme tout le monde, en attendant il nous comprend, mais il ne parle que la langue des reptiliens, le reptilien. Oui je sais man, ils sont pas allaient chercher bien loin pour le nom mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le parler."

Harry regarda le reptilien. En le voyant, il se revit lui, quand il était encore chez les Dursley, et que Dudley et sa bande terrorisaient les autres élèves pour qu'ils n'approchent pas d'Harry, le laissant seul. Harry détestait cette solitude. Il décida donc de faire la connaissance du reptilien. Après tout, il y avait bien des façons de communiquer.

"Tu vas où, man ?" Demanda Mundus, mais Harry l'ignora.

En le voyant arriver du coin de l'œil, Saanp se tourna vers le nouveau. Chaque année il y avait quelqu'un qui cherchait à devenir son ami, mais chaque année ils abandonnaient à cause du problème de communication. Celui-là ne sera pas différent, pensa-t-il.

 _"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Beliluk."_ Dit le garçon en lui tendant la main.

* * *

"Allez Al, fait pas ton troll." Dit Albus.

"Ah, pas de ça avec moi. On a passé l'âge des surnoms. C'est Abelforth pour toi. À moins que tu ne veuille que je t'appelle Busbus devant tout le monde ?"

Les rares clients dans le bar, ricanèrent.

"C'est juste pour cette nuit, le temps que je trouve un petit appartement." Dit Albus.

"Non, c'est non." Dit Abelforth.

"Mais je suis ton frère."

"Pas de ça avec moi. Si tu veux à ce point avoir une chambre, tu n'as qu'à retourner à Azkaban. Maintenant fiche le camp tu dérange mes clients."

"Pas du tout." Dit un jeune sorcier un peu éméché. "Ça fait diner spectacle." Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand les deux Dumbledore lui lancèrent un regard noir.

"J'ai rien dit." Fit le jeune sorcier en se tassant sur sa chaise.

"Je ne peux rien pour toi Albus." Reprit Abelforth. Puis il soupira. "Tu as de l'argent ?"

"Gringotts est fermé aujourd'hui. Ils font des rénovations, je n'ai pas pu m'y rendre."

Abelforth sorti une petite bourse qu'il tendit à Albus. "Il y juste assez pour une nuit et un repas au chaudron baveur." Expliqua-t-il. "C'est tout ce que tu aura de moi. Maintenant, va-t-en."

Albus soupira mais il prit quand même la bourse. "Je te rembourserait demain." Puis il s'en alla.

* * *

Harry avait tendu sa main mais n'attendait pas de réponse, quand à sa surprise, le reptilien lui serra la main en disant.

" _Sssssaanp Kancha, enchanté._ "

Harry eu un grand sourire. " _Moi ausssssi je ssssuis enchanté, et ssssurpris. Mundussss m'avait dit que tu ne parlais pas notre langue._ "

" _Cccc'est le cas, cccc'est toi qui parle la mienne._ "

 _"Hein ?"_ Dit intelligemment Harry. Puis il se tourna vers les autres élèves pour voir si c'était une blague, mais ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Même Mundus qui avait les yeux toujours à moitié endormi avait les yeux exorbités.

"Bon sang man, j'ai plus de trois cents ans et c'est la première fois que je vois un non reptilien parler reptilien. Où t'as apprit ça ?"

"Je… je sais pas, j'ai juste parlé normalement." Dit Harry penaud.

"Tu serais donc un reptilien ?" Se demanda Iris.

"Non." Dit Mundus. "Si c'était le cas il aurait eu des écailles et une queue comme Saanp dès qu'il serait devenus un monstre. Or il n'utilise pas de glamour, donc soit c'est sa vrai forme, soit c'est un monstre à transformation, ce que ne sont pas les reptiliens."

"Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec le nouveau." Dit Rebecca sans malice.

"Les enfants, en place." Dit miss Leporem en entrant tout en claquant des mains.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda-t-elle en voyant les airs des différents élèves.

"Bonjour miss Leporem." Dit Harry. "Il semblerait que je puisse parler le reptilien."

"Et bien c'est une bonne chose. Au moins c'est un indice pour découvrir quel type de monstre tu es. On en parlera plus tard. Bon, pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis le professeur Leporem, je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année, et je vous enseignerais les bases pour contrôler vos capacité naturel, voir pour ceux qui en on, leur particularité physique. Exemple."

Zia donna une pichenette de son majeur sur sa montre, produisant un bruit de diapason et faisant apparaître des ailes au niveau de ses hanches.

"Je suis une succube, ma capacité naturel et principalement le 'charme' qui me permet d'hypnotiser les hommes par ma voix. Il existe cependant des personnes qui peuvent y résister au bout d'un certain temps, voir, je l'ai appris il y a peu, dans des cas très rare, y résister du premier coup. Comme particularité physique, vous pouvez remarquer que j'ai des ailes et que techniquement je peux voler. Je dis techniquement, parce que je peux vous dire que c'est très difficile de contrôler sa trajectoire quand on est tracté par les fesses. Je vous apprendrais donc des exercices simple pour apprendre à contrôler vos capacité et une fois cela fait vous devrez vous entrainer de votre côté afin d'affiner votre contrôle, car nous ne pouvons pas faire des exercices spécifiques pour chaque type de montres, il y en a trop. Cependant si vous savez quel type de monstre vous êtes, vous pourrez trouver de la documentation à la bibliothèque, qui a été écrit par vos prédécesseurs."

* * *

"Alors petit bout. Comment c'était cette première journée ?" Demanda Fang.

"Assez déroutante." Répondit Harry. "J'ai découvert que je pouvais instinctivement parler une autre langue, et les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencés qu'une fille m'a embrassé."

Fang pila net au point où la voiture cala. "La fille, quel type de monstre ?" Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

"Dryade." Répondit Harry.

Fang poussa un soupir de soulagement, et redémarra la voiture.

"Harry il faut que tu soit très prudent avec ce genre de chose. Certain type de monstre peuvent te faire beaucoup de mal rien qu'en t'embrassant. Ils ne le font pas volontairement, c'est juste dans leur nature, et ils agissent par instinct. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de vampires qui lutaient au quotidien contre leur instinct avant que le sang artificiel soit créé."

"D'accord papa. Mais il se trouve que pour elle aussi c'était un geste mu par son instinct."

"Une dryade qui embrasse par instinct ?" Dit Fang surprit.

Harry hocha de la tête. "Apparemment mes yeux sont si vert qu'elle les a confondu avec la forêt de son enfance… Au fait j'ai une question."

"Je t'écoute."

"À l'école j'ai vu que les vampires ne supportaient pas le soleil. Pourtant Yuki et toi vous n'avez pas de soucis avec ça."

Fang esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la boite à gants pour en sortir un flacon.

"Crème solaire avec l'indice de protection le plus élevé du marché des monstres. Avec ça même un glaçon en plein été ne fondrait pas. Ta sœur et moi on doit s'en tartiner chaque matin, même si elle dure 72 heures, on préfère la jouer prudent."

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe si vous n'en mettez pas."

"On brule, tout simplement. Attention on ne prend pas feu comme dans les films, mais on a les même réactions qu'un normu allergique au soleil. T'en fait pas on mourra à cause d'un petit coup de soleil. Un enfant normu pourrait, mais pas un vampire, quelque soit son âges."

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes dans la voiture avant que Fang reprenne la conversation.

"Alors ce baisé, c'était comment ?"

XXXXXXXXX

-Pour ce qui ce le demande. Harry saura quel monstre il est dans le chapitre onze. (oui j'ai rattraper mon retard.)

-J'ai sorti deux nouvelles fic, un drabble, et un UA sur harry le fou.

XXXXXXXXXX

Origines des noms :

Iris News - dryade - délégué

Iris est évidemment le nom d'une fleur, mais en langage des fleurs l'iris est annonciateur de bonne nouvelle 'news' en anglais.

Saanp Kancha - reptilien - camarade de classe

Saanp veut dire serpent en Hindi. Kancha viens du javanais 'kanca' Qui se prononce 'kancha' et qui veux dire ami.

Rebecca - Slime Dullahan – camarade de classe.

Perso à la limite de la figuration (vu quelle parle ce n'est pas une figurante), j'ai juste mit le premier prénom qui me passait par la tête et j'adore les prénoms finissant en A.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Méditation

Chapitre 9 : Méditation.

"On se voit tout à l'heure. Moi j'ai hacking."

"Ok, à plus, Mundus." Répondit Harry.

"Méditez bien." Lui lança Mundus avec un rire goguenard.

" _Moi ausssssi je vais y aller_." Déclara Saanp.

 _"Tu as quoi comme cours ?"_ Demanda Harry.

" _Ssssport, pour augmenter l'adressssse avec ma queue afin de m'en servir comme une troisssième main._ " Dit-il.

Iris haussa un sourcil et Harry lui fit la traduction alors que Saanp les quittait.

"C'est dingue que tu puisses faire ça instinctivement." Dit Iris. "Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas avec d'autre langue."

Ils discutèrent ainsi en se dirigeant vers leur cours commun, quand ils croisèrent un petit groupe d'une classe supérieur. Parmi ce groupe il y avait un garçon qui faisait facilement deux têtes de plus que les trois autres. Harry en le voyant se décala naturellement pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Malheureusement c'était exactement ce que le garçon cherchait et il se décala aussi pour percuté violemment Harry.

"Tu peux pas faire attention, tocard !" Lança le garçon.

Harry allait répliquer mais Iris lui saisi le bras en lui faisans 'non' de la tête.

Une fois le garçon et sa bande parti en ricanant, Harry demanda à Iris pourquoi elle l'avait arrêté.

"Il faut jamais chercher Babe."

"C'est le nom de cette grosse brute ?" Demanda Harry en le pointant du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

"Non, c'est un surnom." Dit Iris. "Son vrai nom c'est Kusumo Susilawati et c'est un Babi ngepet, un démon sanglier, d'où son caractère de cochon. On le surnomme Babe à cause d'une série de films qui sortirons dans quelque années et ayant un cochon nommé Babe comme protagoniste."

"Mais comment, si les films ne sont pas encore…"

"Voyance." L'interrompit Iris. "L'une de nos ainée qui viens d'intégré le lycée et voyante, mais c'est très aléatoire."

"Tu peux préciser ?"

"Et bien, un jour elle prédit une catastrophe sans précédent, le lendemain elle prédit qu'on aura des pâtes à midi, et le surlendemain elle prédit le prochain tube de l'été. Bref, après une de ses vision on à surnommé Kusumo, Babe."

"TU M'AS APPELÉ COMMENT, PÉTASSE ?" Hurla Babe.

Malheureusement, Babe avait vu Harry le pointer du doigt, et était revenu sur ses pas pour voir ce qu'ils disaient.

Harry ayant l'habitude des grosses brutes grâce à Dudley et ses potes. Prit le poignet d'Iris et la plaça dans son dos pour qu'il se retrouve entre la brute et elle.

"Bouge de là, tocard." Cria Babe. "Ou je t'éclate la tronche."

"Pas question, Babe." Répondit Harry, qui avait fait exprès d'appeler la brute par son surnom, pour qu'il se focalise sur lui et plus sur Iris.

"T'es mort, tocard." Dit calmement Babe. Il leva son poing lentement pour qu'Harry comprenne bien qu'il allait souffrir.

Mais Harry profita de ce temps pour sortir sa baguette. "Stupéfix." Lança-t-il.

Babe n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et il tomba à la renverse. Ses trois amis après avoir accusés le coup, foncèrent sur Harry afin de le passer à tabac.

"Petrificus Totalus, Locomotor Mortis, Locomotor Wibbly"

L'un des garçons se retrouva comme ligoté par des liens invisibles, le second tomba à terre alors que ses pieds se retrouvaient collé l'un à l'autre, et le troisième n'arrivait pas à se relever, ses jambes refusant de le supporter.

Harry prit alors la main d'Iris, et il l'entraina pour arriver jusqu'à leur cours de méditation.

"Bon sang, t'es quoi comme monstre ? Comment t'as fait ça ?" S'exclama Iris.

"Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas ce que je suis comme monstre." Dit Harry. "Par contre, en plus d'être monstre, je suis aussi un sorcier, et ça, c'était de la magie… Faudra que je remercie Monsieur Lupin pour m'avoir enseigné ces sorts."

"Heeeeiiiiiinnnnn ?"

"Écoute, c'est une longue histoire, que je te promets de te raconter, mais plus tard, car là, on va être en retard en cours. Évite juste de raconter ça sur tous les toits. C'est pas un secret, mais j'aimerai éviter de devenir une bête de foire."

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?" Demanda Iris.

"Ma famille, le directeur Pie, miss Leporem, et maintenant toi. Vu ta réaction, je doute que Babe et sa bande sachent que les sorciers existe."

* * *

Albus faisais les cent pas dans une chambre miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes. Tous les établissements du Chemin de Traverse avait refusé de l'hébergé. Même s'il avait été innocenté.

Lui, le puissant Albus Dumbledore, figure de proue des forces de la lumière, était traité comme un paria.

Les recherches pour retrouver Harry allaient être compliquées.

De frustration Albus donna un violent coup de pied dans une de ses valises et poussa un énorme juron sous la douleur de son coup.

Alors qu'il se massait le pied, il regarda le contenue de la valise, qui s'était déversé sur le sol suite au coup. Il y avait principalement des parchemins et quelques enveloppes. L'une d'elle attira son attention.

C'était la lettre envoyé par Ollivander. Il l'ouvrit, et en lisant son contenue, Albus se rappela d'une chose qu'avait dit Minerva.

Il eu alors un sourire carnassier, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"On dirait que la chance est revenue. Voyons ce que je peux trouver sur vous, Monsieur Leporem."

* * *

Harry et Iris entraient dans l'immense serre du cours de méditation. À l'intérieur il y avait une plaine faite de gazon coupé à ras et de mousse épaisse. Un petit ruisseau traversait la plaine en faisant un clapotis très agréable. Il y avait aussi de gros rochets de-ci de-là, et même une petite grotte. Au centre de la serre se trouvait un arbre tellement épais qu'il semblait être millénaire. Mais impossible de dire de quel type d'arbre il s'agissait. L'arbre était majestueux si ce n'est qu'une grosse branche basse avait été coupé, laissant apparait un gros nœud dans le tronc.

"Où est le professeur ?" Demanda Harry aux autres élèves présents.

Une jeune fille svelte avec des couettes et qui mangeait un énorme paquet de chips comme si sa vie en dépendait, se contenta de montrer l'arbre du doigt.

Harry ne voyait personne, mais avant qu'il ait pu reposer sa question, le nœud de l'arbre commença à changer, et un visage apparue.

"Bonjours les enfants." Dit l'arbre d'une voix gutturale. "Je suis le professeur Bojo, et je vous enseignerais la méditation. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas deviné et qui brule d'envie de le savoir, je suis un Trent, je suis plus vieux que l'école, je suis célibataire, et contant de l'être. Voilà, maintenant vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer sur mon cours."

Le speech de Professeur Bojo fit rire quelques élèves.

"Bien maintenant je veux que vous vous installiez où vous voulez. Dans l'herbe, sur un rochet, à son ombre, ou même dans mes branches. L'important c'est que vous y soyez le plus à l'aise possible."

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Harry et iris s'installèrent sur un tapis de mousse près de la rivière et d'un rochet.

"Maintenant je veux que vous vous mettiez en tailleur pour ceux qu'ils le peuvent. Ceux qui sont dans mes branches, évitez, vous risqueriez de tomber."

Ils s'exécutèrent.

"Maintenant, ceux qui sont là pour calmer leurs pulsions je veux que vous visualisiez l'objet de votre désire ainsi que votre côté monstre. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore manifesté leur côté monstre je veux que vous vous concentriez sur vos sensations et que vous en faisiez le trie entre celle qui vous sont familière et les autres afin de les éliminer. Exemple, vous entendez le bruit du ruisseau, vous savez donc que c'est votre ouïe, et vous devez l'éliminer pour ne laisser que les sensations inconnues, qui seront sûrement lier à votre moi intérieur, et à votre côté monstre."

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra comme l'avait dit le professeur Bojo. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il se concentra et fit le tri.

Il avait trié toutes les sensations qu'il connaissait, y comprit sa magie. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que plus rien ne se manifestait. Harry se demandait s'il faisait mal quelque chose quand une image apparue dans son esprit, puis les ténèbres.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il fut surprit de ne plus être en tailleur, mais allongé, et même de ne plus être dans la serre.

"Ah, vous êtes réveillé monsieur Beliluk." Dit une voix de femme.

Harry se redressa et vit une femme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus océan, d'environ trente ans, portant une blouse blanche, assise dans un fauteuil roulant et avec une couverture sur ses jambes.

"Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, jeune homme." Dit la femme. Elle se dirigea vers un téléphone qu'elle décrocha. "Il est réveillé." Dit-elle dans le combiné.

"Appelez-moi sisi, comme tout le monde. Je suis l'infirmière d'Alium." Dit l'infirmière. "Vous vous êtes évanoui pendant le cour de méditation." Dit-elle en vérifiant la réaction des pupilles d'Harry avec une petite lampe torche.

Elle testa ensuite son pouls, son cœur, sa respiration, et ses réflexes.

Quand elle eu fini, on frappa à la porte et le professeur Pie entra.

"Juste à temps." Déclara l'infirmière. "J'allais justement lui demander ce qui c'était passé. À première vu il est en bonne santé."

"Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Pie.

"Bien." Répondit Harry. "Je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte que je m'étais évanouie."

L'infirmière prit note de ce qu'Harry disait.

"Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez." Demanda sisi.

"J'étais en pleine méditation, j'ai vue alors quelque chose pendant quelques secondes, et ensuite le noir complet, et je me réveillais ici."

"Qu'as-tu vu ?" Demanda Pie.

"C'était une sphère." Dit Harry. "Elle avais l'air faite d'eau ou de gaz et elle était multicolore. Ça m'a fait penser à Jupiter en plus coloré et avec le truc qu'il y a dans les lampe à lave."

"Étais-ce une variante de la même couleur, comme un dérivé de rouge, ou bien c'était vraiment des couleurs différentes ?" Demanda Pie.

"Des couleurs différentes. Il y avait du rouge, du bleu, du vert, du violet, du noir, du blanc, et encore d'autres couleur que je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder attentivement.

Pie Fronça les sourcils. "Es-tu sûr que c'était une sphère ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui, mais il y avait des fils qui en sortait par intermittence, comme des éruptions solaire. C'était bizarre, car la vision n'a duré que quelque secondes j'en suis sûr, mais c'était comme si elle avait durée plusieurs minutes."

Pie fronça encore plus les sourcils, mais fini par ce détendre en soupirant. "Bon une chose est sûr, c'est que tu as vu l'essence de ton monstre intérieur, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que tu es. La sphère nous connaissons, et les couleurs semblable aussi, mais qu'ils y autant de couleurs différentes et des éruptions, c'est complètements nouveau pour nous. Est-ce que ça pourrait être, tu sais quoi ?"

"Je ne crois pas." Répondit Harry. "Comme le professeur Bojo nous l'avait demandé, j'ai filtré les sensations connue, y comprit ça."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?" Demanda l'infirmière. "Monsieur Beliluk étant sous ma responsabilité quand il est dans cette infirmerie, je dois être au courant si quelque chose pourrait aggraver son cas au lieu de le soigner. De plus en temps qu'infirmière je suis soumis au secret médical, donc si vous ne voulez pas que j'en parle, je n'en parlerai pas."

Pie se contenta de regarder Harry. Lui montrant bien que la décision lui appartenait.

"Je suis un sorcier." Fini par dire Harry. "Ce n'est pas un secret, mais je préfèrerais que cela ne s'ébruite pas."

"Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec les quatre élèves que l'on m'a amené toute à l'heure ?"

"Oui." Dit Harry sans honte. "Il allait s'en prendre à Iris alors je les ai neutralisés sans leur faire de mal avant d'aller en cours."

Pie fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il savait que ces quatre là étaient des nids à problèmes.

"Bon au moins je sais quoi faire pour les remettre sur pieds maintenant." Dit Sisi. "J'aurais besoin de quelques prélèvement de sang et de peau."

"Pour quelle raison ?" Demanda Harry.

L'infirmière se déplaça vers une étagère en hauteur. Elle retira alors la couverture sur ses jambes. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de jambes mais une queue de poisson dans une mini jupe. Elle donna une pichenette dans une montre semblable à celle de Zia et la queue se fendit en deux pour laissait place à des jambes finement galbées, et ses cheveux était maintenant châtain clair avec une mèche verte. Elle se leva et sorti de l'armoire plusieurs boite à pétrie et un kit de prélèvement de sang. Avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil roulant et de retrouver sa vrai apparence.

"Je dois faire des test." Déclara-t-elle. "Il ne faudrait pas que je te donne un médicament qui risquerait de te tuer. Je vais aussi acheter quelque potions sorcière au cas où. Je compte sur vous directeur."

"Nous vous fournirons les fonds nécessaire." Affirma Pie. "Et puis, qui sait si certaines potions ne pourront pas être plus efficace sur les élèves que nos médicaments."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Origine des noms:

Kusumo Susilawati (alias Babe) - Babi ngepet (démon sanglier)

Kusumo est un prénom indonésien le 'sumo' de kusumo me faisait pensé au guerrier sumo et vu qu'il en a la carrure, c'était le nom parfais pour lui. Susilawati vient du Balinais. Il s'agit à la base d'un prénom qui signifie gentillesse, ce qui, vous l'aurez comprit, est ironique et vu qu'il sonnait bien j'en ai fait son nom de famille.

Bojo - Trent - prof de méditation

Il s'agit là non d'une référence à l'arbre Mojo de zedla ocarina of time, mais bien de l'arbre Bojo de zelda oracle of ages.

Sisi - sirène - infirmière

Sisi la sirène. inutile du chercher plus loin. c'est comme mimi la fourmi ou pupu le putois.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retour

Chapitre 10 : Retour.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était à Alium. Un mois de pur bonheur. Il avait une famille qui l'aime, trois super amis, et il adorait ses cours, même s'ils étaient difficile. Et enfin le meilleur, Babe ne cherchait pas à se venger de lui. Au contraire, il l'évitait comme la peste.

Seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et celle-ci se présenta de façon complètement inattendue.

Alors qu'Harry marchait seul dans un des couloirs de l'école. Il senti une main le saisir violemment par le bras. Et le plaqué contre le mur.

Harry allait sortir sa baguette pour se défendre. Mais à sa grande surprise, la personne qui l'avait saisit été Saanp.

Celui-ci regardait à droite à gauche pour voir si personne ne les avait vus, puis il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

" _Je t'aime._ " Déclara-t-il.

* * *

Albus se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard. De toute les infos qu'il avait put récolter sur ce Leporem il ne sut qu'une chose. C'est qu'il avait la baguette jumelle de Voldemort.

Dès qu'il s'approchait d'un magasin, les gens s'éloignaient de lui et les commerçant refusé de lui parler d'autre chose que des articles qu'ils vendaient.

À vrais dire, la seule info qu'il avait eu était dans la lettre d'Ollivander, car même lui, refusait de parler à Albus.

À court d'option il avait écrit à Minerva pour une rencontre afin de récupérer les infos qu'elle avait glané lors de sa recherche d'Harry. Il avait d'abord pensé à Molly. Mais cette dernière pouvait être encore plus terrifiante que Voldemort quand il s'agissait de protéger sa famille.

Minerva accepta, mais elle choisissait le lieu, la date, et qui l'accompagnerait. Car il était hors de question de le rencontrer seul-à-seul.

Albus attendait donc maintenant au pub Les trois balais. Une bièraubeurre à la main qui lui avait était servis un peu brutalement par Rosmerta, la propriétaire.

Albus savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela. Mais dans le doute il lança un sort de détection au cas où il y aurait une potion non désiré dans sa boisson. Heureusement il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la bièraubeurre, dans sa bièraubeurre.

Minerva arriva assez rapidement, en compagnie d'Alastor, de Flitwick et à la surprise d'Albus, de son ancien espion, Severus.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir…" Commença Albus.

"Que voulez-vous ?" Le coupa sèchement Minerva. "Je suis très occupé avec la direction de Poudlard, donc je vous prierez d'être bref."

"Je suis à la recherche d'Harry." Lança alors Dumbledore. "Seulement dès que je vais quelque part on refuse obstinément de me parler."

"Cela vous étonne-t-il ?" Demanda Severus d'une voix calme. "Vous avez sciemment lancé un impardonnable sur une personne, qui était en plus un de vos amis et qui avait confiance en vous. Même moi en tant que votre espion, je suis d'ailleurs surprit de ne pas avoir été emporté dans votre chute, j'ai tout fait pour ne jamais avoir à en lancer n'en serrais-ce qu'un seul. Je ne dis pas que cela était facile, et j'ai même du subir des Doloris pour cela. Je serais d'ailleurs mort si mes talents de potion n'étaient pas si utiles au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais au moins je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles à ce propos. Et qui nous dit que c'était la première fois, et que vous n'en avez pas usé et abusé pendant la première guerre pour 'le plus grand bien'."

Albus ne dit rien, car c'était vrai, il avait lancé plusieurs Impero pour convaincre ses 'pions' les plus récalcitrant à effectuer une mission plus dangereuse que les autres.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de vous donner la moindre information." Déclara Minerva. "Grâce à Remus nous savons que monsieur Potter va bien, j'ai même pu le voir via un appareil moldu. Et il était très heureux. Chose impossible avec les Dursley. D'ailleurs ils payent pour leurs crimes, car Remus m'a dit que les nouveaux parents d'Harry avait racheté la société de Dursley pour le mettre à la porte sans un sous. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils mangent leurs repas dans une soupe populaire. C'est tout ce que vous saurez."

"Mais…" Commença Dumbledore. Il ne put malheureusement pas continuer sa phrase qu'une immense explosion et un tremblement de terre secoua le pub.

Une fois la secousse passée, les trois professeurs, Alastor, et Albus se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. C'est alors avec effroi qu'ils virent une fumée sombre s'échapper du château, dont un des murs était détruit. De la fumée, s'élevait un rire qui faisait froids dans le dos.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de la pierre philosophale ?" Hurla Albus aux professeurs.

* * *

" _Hein ?_ " Dit intelligemment Harry.

" _J'ai dit que je t'aime._ " Répéta Saanp.

" _Quand tu dis 'aimer', tu veux dire…?_ "

" _Non je ne te parle pas d'amitié ou d'un truc du genre._ " Répondit Saanp un peu agacé. " _Je t'aime de la même manière que tes parents ssss'aiment._ "

Harry rougit, mais ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il resta un moment comme cela, mais retrouva vite le fil de ses pensé quand Saanp commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Précipitamment, Harry mit sa main sur la bouche de Saanp pour l'arrêter. " _Je ssssuis désolé._ " Dit-il. " _Je t'appréccccie beaucoup, mais je ne ssssuis pas de cccce bord._ "

Harry commença à s'en aller, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette situation. Mais Saanp l'en empêcha en lui prenant à nouveau le bras.

" _Attends. Ccc'est vraiment parccce que tu n'es pas de cccce bord, ou parcccce que je ssssuis un reptilien ?_ " Demanda Saanp. " _Ssssi j'étais une fille, m'aurais-tu repousssssé ?_ "

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Saanp. " _Non, j'aurais murement réfléchit avant de te donner une réponsssse._ "

Saanp sourit légèrement. Et posa une question vraiment bizarre. " _Ssssi demain je me presssssentais devant toi, et que j'étais devenue une fille et te faisais la même déclarattttion, me repoussssserais-tu à nouveau ?_ "

Saanp ayant lâché son bras, Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément en mettant sa main sur son menton. Il ne voulait pas donner une réponse sur le tas, qui pourrait blesser son ami. Après cinq minutes de réflexion intense, il fini par donner sa réponse.

" _Honnêtement je ne sssais pas. Ssssi tu venais demain en étant une fille je crois que je refusssserais à nouveau, car j'aurais toujours à l'essssprit ton 'toi' garççççon. Il faudrait que je passsse plus de temps avec le 'toi' fille pour qu'elle sss'impossse plus à mon esssprit que le 'toi' garççççon, pour envisssager une relation, et même là j'aurai toujours des ssssouvenirs de toi en tant que garççççon. Donc honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de comment je réagirais à cccce moment là._ "

Saanp sourit. " _Merccci de m'avoir répondus honnêtement, et désssolé de t'avoir mit dos au mur comme cccela. Peut-on ressster ami ?_ " Demanda-t-il gêné.

" _Bien ssssûr._ " Répondit Harry. " _Mais ççça vas prendre un peu de temps avant de te reparler comme avant. Tu m'as quand même fait une déclaration d'amour._ "

Saanp éclata de rire. Mais s'arrêta vite quand Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Harry était à terre, hurlant comme un damné, en se tenant la tête au niveau de sa cicatrice qui c'était mis à saigner. Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Albus faisais des vas et viens entre les élèves. Exceptionnellement, Minerva avait levé son interdit, afin qu'il donne un coup de main avec les blessés. Et des blessés il y en avait beaucoup, quasiment que des élèves, mais heureusement il n'y avait eu qu'un mort, le professeur Quirrell.

Plusieurs personnes de Pré-au-Lard était venus eux aussi pour donner un coup de main à l'infirmière débordé. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par du personnelle de sainte mangouste, de plusieurs aurors et de personnes volontaires, comme Augusta Londubat, la famille Weasley au complet, ou encore, Remus lupin.

En le voyant, Dumbledore se précipita vers lui. Mais fut arrêter dans son élan par Alastor.

"Pas de ça Albus." Lança L'auror d'un ton acerbe.

"Il ne s'agit pas de ça." Déclara Albus. "Il faut qu'il aille voir comment va Harry. Lui et Voldemort son liés."

* * *

"Que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda Zia pendant que l'infirmière examinait Harry.

Saanp sorti un carnet de son sac et lui répondit en écrivant. Il raconta tout, y comprit sa déclaration.

"Ce n'est pas ça qui a déclenché cette crise." Dit l'infirmière. "Même si une forte émotion peut réveiller les pouvoirs d'un monstre, là ça viens de sa cicatrice. Et je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit."

"Je peux peut-être vous renseigner." Déclara une voix.

Zia, Saanp, et Sisi se tournèrent vers leur interlocuteur.

"Remus ! Dracula soit loué." S'exclama Zia "Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?"

"Il se trouve que Voldemort a ressuscité." Dit Remus.

Cela faisait bizarre pour Remus de voir des gens ne pas trembler d'effroi devant ce nom. Tout ce que faisais ses trois interlocuteur c'était froncer des sourcils.

"Ce n'était pas le taré qu'Harry avait vaincu à l'âge d'un an ?" Demanda Zia.

"Si, et le sort qu'il à lancé sur Harry à justement laissé cette cicatrice." Dit Lupin en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui suinter encore un peu de sang. "Il se trouve que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, a volontairement omis de dire que la magie de Voldemort et d'Harry sont liée.

Saanp secoua vivement les mains pour attirait l'attention. Puis il montra son carnet où il était marqué en gros 'MAGIE ?'.

"Ah, Harry ne l'a pas dit ?" Demanda Remus.

Zia fit non de la tête. "Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde comme une bête de foire, comme le seul sorcier monstre d'Alium."

"Passons…Albus nous à informé du lien et je suis donc venue pour voir Harry." Reprit Remus. "Tenez, mettez ça sur la plaie, ça le soulagera." Dit-il en tendant un petit pot avec une pâte violette dedans.

Sisi avait à peine commençait à badigeonner Harry que la sensation de froid de la pommade le réveilla.

"Où suis-je ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement.

"À l'infirmerie." L'informa Remus.

"Remus ?"

"Oui, c'est moi. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Voldemort est de retour."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de mal. J'ai eu limite le syndrome de la page blanche. Pas que je ne savais pas comment l'histoire allait évoluer, mais entre le chapitre précédent, et la fin que j'ai imaginé, je ne savais pas quoi mettre, même si je savais pour la résurrection et la déclaration. C'est pour cela qu'il est un peu plus cour que d'habitude. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin quel monstre est Harry.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Harry monster

**Salut tout le monde. Pour fêter mon anniversaire je vous sors les deux derniers chapitres de Harry monster.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 11 : Harry monster.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Voldemort était revenu. Mais bizarrement, il se faisait discret. Remus disait à Harry qu'il était à la recherche d'une arme ou quelque chose du même genre, mais qu'il n'avait pas toutes les informations.

Harry s'en fichait un peu. Bien sûr il était inquiet pour Remus, mais il n'avait aucun scrupule à laisser le monde magique, qui l'avait abandonné aux Dursley. Son seul intérêt pour ce monde c'était son titre de Lord, qui pouvait aider les monstres.

Il s'entrainait quand même dur avec Remus, au cas où le conflit arriverait aux États-Unis. Mais sa seule préoccupation, c'était de prendre soin de sa famille.

Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait en mangeant avec sa petite sœur.

Tout les ans, Alium organisait un immense pique-nique qui réunissait ses trois partis, et qui durait tout l'après midi. Comme cela les élèves de primaire et maternel pouvaient en apprendre plus sur le collège, et les élèves du collège sur le lycée. Tout ce petit monde était mélangé en des groupe plus au moins égale. Et ainsi Yuki avec deux de ses amies était en train de déjeuner avec Harry, Mundus, Iris, et Saanp. Le tout sous la supervision de deux lycéens, et de Mundus vu qu'il avait quand même plus de trois cents ans.

Tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de personne, tout de noir vêtu et portant des masques ressemblant à des cranes, apparut.

À leur tête ce trouvait un homme lui aussi en noir, mais sans masque. Sa peau était pâle et avait un léger ton vert maladif. Les traits les plus notables chez cet homme, étaient ses yeux rouge, et son absence de nez.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Dit l'homme d'une voix calme en s'avançant avec un léger sourire. "Tu es vraiment difficile à trouver."

Malgré le nombre de monstres à l'aspect différent d'Alium. Tout chez cet homme inspirait à Harry une seule chose. Il était dangereux. Mais bizarrement, Harry n'avait pas peur.

Harry se leva tranquillement. Alors que tout le monde était déjà debout, et que quelques élèves étaient même parti pour chercher des professeurs.

"Voldemort je suppose ?" Demanda Harry.

"'Lord' Voldemort." Corrigea l'homme.

"Vous voulez quoi ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour le monde magique."

"Tu m'en vois ravie." Dit Voldemort avec un sourire carnassier. "Seulement, tu vois il y a un petit problème…" Rajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. "C'est que je n'aime pas laisser de place au doute. Je vais donc devoir te tuer."

L'annonce aurait pu jeter un froid, si une boule neige n'avait atterrie en plein sur le visage de Voldemort.

"TU FERAS PAS DE MAL À MON GRAND FRÈRE !" Hurla Yuki la main tendue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yuki avait utilisé un pouvoir de Yuki Onna. Elle n'était pas de seconde, mais de troisième génération.

"SALLE PETITE PESTE !" Hurla Voldemort. "C'est vrai que tu as trouvé refuge au sein de ces anomalies de la natures." Dit-il d'un ton plus calme. "Et bien soit. Même si je ne connais leurs existences que depuis peu. Je vais les purger avant de purger les moldus. En commençant par cette petite peste. AVADA KADAVRA!" Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Yuki.

Harry vit le rayon vert sortir de la baguette comme au ralenti, et se diriger vers Yuki. Sa Yuki, sa petite sœur. Il savait ce que ce sort faisait. Il l'avait vu il y a longtemps, ôter la vie de ses parents. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas en détail, il se souvenait de la lueur verte, et Remus lui avait parlé de ce sort.

Harry alors ne réfléchi pas, et s'interposa entre le sort et sa sœur. Et le prit de plein fouet.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur un sol d'un blanc pur.

Il se releva et regarda à droite à gauche pour voir où il était. Les formes étaient floues, mais peu-à-peu elles devinrent plus nettes, et il vit qu'il se trouvait chez lui, au manoir Beliluk, mais en tout blanc.

Il entendit un bruit à proximité. Il semblait provenir d'en dessous d'une chaise. Il se pencha pour voir et eu un mouvement de recul.

"Beurk, on dirait un chewing-gum au réglisse."

Cependant il se pencha à nouveau pour venir en aide à la pauvre créature, mais une voix l'interpella.

"Ne perds pas ton temps avec cette chose. Elle t'a déjà suffisamment pourri la vie comme ça." Dit une voix d'homme.

Harry se retourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec deux personnes. La première était un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau. Même cheveux ébouriffés, même visage, même lunettes, mais en plus vieux. La seconde était une femme aux cheveux auburn, avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

Harry allait demander qui ils étaient, quand il comprit. Il écarquilla alors les yeux sous la révélation. Puis, il se reprit, et déclara fatalement.

"Alors je suis mort."

"Pas encore mon chéri." Déclara sa mère. "C'est un peu long à expliquer. Alors avant de t'expliquer pourrais-tu t'habiller s'il te plaît ?"

Harry se regarda, et vit avec horreur qu'il était tout nu. À peine cette réflexion faite, que des vêtements apparurent sur lui.

"Voilà qui est mieux." Dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. "Comme je te le disais tu n'es pas mort. Enfin pas encore. Quand Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais bébé, et a échoué, un fragment de son âme à trouvé refuge en toi."

"Et ce fragment, il viens de le détruire au lieu de te tuer." Reprit son père.

"Ne m'interromps pas James." Dit sa mère en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

"Mais Lily chéri. Si c'est toi qui lui explique tout, alors j'aurais quasiment pas parlé à notre fils." S'expliqua James.

"Bon d'accord, à tour de rôle alors." Dit Lily.

"Donc comme je disais, il s'est tué lui-même. Enfin, en parti, et tu as encore la possibilité de revenir dans le monde des vivant." Reprit James.

"Malheureusement il est immortel." Dit Lily. "Il a fractionné son âme en des fragment comme celui-ci et les a placés dans des objets. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas détruit, il reste immortel." Dit Lily.

"Alors même si j'y retournais pour me battre, je mourrai encore ?" Demanda Harry.

"Si tu y va en tant que sorcier, oui." Dit James fatalement.

"Mais si tu y vas avec ton côté monstre…" Dit Lily.

"Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !" Cria Harry sans le vouloir. "Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis comme monstre. D'ailleurs ça vous dérange pas ?"

Les regards de James et Lily s'assombrirent.

"Honnêtement, nous aurions préférait que tu reste un simple sorciers." Dit James. Mais il leva la main pour qu'Harry ne l'interrompe pas. "Mais seulement parce que c'est synonyme des maltraitances des Dursley."

"Mais nous somme aussi heureux que tu en sois devenu un. Car maintenant, tu es avec une famille qui t'aime comme si tu étais leur propre enfant." Dit Lily avec un sourire. Puis elle prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et lui posa un baisé sur le front. "Quelle que soit ta nature Harry, nous t'aimeront toujours. Et nous somme très fier de toi. Peu de gens, en sachant ce qui les attendes, se serait interposé pour prendre un sort de mort."

"Vous, vous l'avez bien fait." Dit Harry.

"Nous sommes tes parents." Dit simplement Lily.

"Et Yuki est ma petite sœur." Répliqua Harry.

James et Lily eurent un immense sourire.

"Pour en revenir à notre problème." Dit James. "Voici un cadeau de tes parents biologiques." Et il sorti quelque chose de derrière son dos.

À la grande surprise d'Harry, James tenais dans sa main la sphère multicolore qu'avait vu Harry lors de ses séances de méditation.

"Ma nature de monstre." Dit Harry d'une petite voix. Puis d'une voix plus forte il demanda. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin je veux dire qu'est-ce que je suis ?"

James eu un sourire espiègle. "Tu le saura en le touchant. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est trop cool."

"Quel gamin, je te jure." Dit Lily en donnant à nouveau une tape sur le bras de James.

"Et après il se passe quoi ?" Demanda Harry.

"Deux options." Dit Lily. "Soit tu touche la sphère et tu retourne dans le monde des vivant, soit tu reste avec nous et nous t'accompagnons dans l'autre monde. Autant te dire que tu auras droit à un bon coup de pied au cul si tu choisi la deuxième option."

"LILY !" Lança James outré, même s'il était d'accord avec elle.

Harry rigola. "Même si j'aimerai passer du temps avec vous, j'ai une famille et des amis qui on besoin de moi."

"Bon choix." Dit James. Il lâcha la sphère qui resta en l'air et prit Harry dans ses bras. Lily fit de même.

"Pourrit-lui la vie." Lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Harry acquiesça, puis il toucha la sphère, qui devint de plus en plus lumineuse, au point d'éclipser les parents d'Harry.

Avant de disparaitre dans la lumière, James lança. "À la prochaine fiston, mais le plus tard possible." Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"On t'aime !" Renchéri Lily.

* * *

Dans le monde réel, juste quelques secondes c'était passé.

Les mangemorts c'était agglutiner autour de leur maître, qui était tombé après que son sort ait touché Harry.

Pie et Zia étaient arrivé en courant, et pie activa son bracelet. Il ne pourrait pas bloquer beaucoup de sort, mais il espérait donner assez de temps à ses élèves pour s'enfuir. La plupart étaient parti, à l'exception du groupe d'Harry, et bizarrement de Babe.

Yuki, Iris, Saanp et Mundus était au côté d'Harry. Yuki secouait Harry en pleurant et criant son nom. Sans qu'il ne réagisse. Babe lui s'était mit entre les hommes en noir et Harry, les poings brandit comme un boxeur.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." Cria Voldemort en poussant violemment ses mangemorts. "Est-il mort ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant Harry.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une onde de choc parti d'Harry. Faisant reculer ses amis, mais Yuki ne bougea pas, trop contente de voir son frère vivant.

"Je…" Commença à dire Harry en utilisant son poing fermé pour se redresser.

"…t'interdit…" Sa peau commença à se fissurer.

"…de…" Des lambeaux de peau disparurent laissant apparaitre des couleurs mouvantes sous sa peau.

"…toucher…" La terre commença à trembler.

"…à…" le ciel bleu, devint gris, puis noir de nuage.

"…ma…" La terre trembla de plus en plus fort.

"PETITE SŒUR !" Hurla Harry. Alors que le reste de sa peau vola en éclat dans une onde de choc, désintégrant son t-shirt au passage.

Harry était maintenant torse nu, tout son corps était fait de couleurs mouvantes multicolores. Il y avait comme des volutes de fumée ou des tentacules multicolore qui s'échapper de son corps, flottant comme des cheveux dans l'eau. La terre avait cessé de trembler, mais des éclairs violents zébraient le ciel noir d'encre.

Yuki ne réfléchissant pas, prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier malgré sa petite taille, avait les bras de sa sœur au niveau du ventre. Il lui souri tendrement et lui caressa la tête.

"Je suis content que tu n'es rien." Dit-il avec tendresse.

"Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avons-nous pensé plus tôt." Dit Pie. "Les enfants, j'espère que vous avez bien regardé. Car vous venez d'assister à la naissance du tout premier élémentaire de magie de notre histoire."

Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter qu'une nuée de sort vola vers eux, lancé par tous les mangemorts.

Pie avait peur que son bracelet ne tienne pas le coup, mais à sa grande surprise, Harry tandis le bras gauche et un immense bouclier apparue, les protégeant sans problème.

Harry trouvait la sensation étrange. Pas désagréable, mais étrange. "Je suis Harry James Potter Beliluk." Cria-t-il. "Je suis un sorcier, je suis un monstre, je suis un élémentaire de magie… JE SUIS LA MAGIE." Scanda-t-il

Il baissa son bras gauche et amorça le droit pour faire un mouvement vif, comme s'il avait voulu donner une gifle à quelqu'un.

Il y eu alors une bulle qui partie de sa main et elle prit rapidement une dimension gigantesque en fonçant vers les mangemorts, passant au travers, sans faire de dégâts.

Passé le moment de la surprise, les mangemorts se remirent à lancer des sorts, mais à leur grande surprise, rien ne sortait de leurs baguettes.

"Idiots, je vous l'ais dit. JE, SUIS, LA, MAGIE." Dit Harry en articulant chaque mots. "Je connais tout les sorts qu'il soit présent, passé, ou futur. Je connais toutes les magies. D'un seul geste je peux décider quelle ne fasse plus effet dans un espace défini. Espace où vous vous trouvez."

D'un point de vus extérieur, la déclaration d'Harry pouvait paraitre horriblement prétentieuse, mais il n'en était rien. Quand Harry avait fini de se transformer, toutes les connaissances magiques étaient apparues naturellement dans son esprit, et la magie elle-même lui expliqua qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec elle. Qu'il était son incarnation physique dans le monde, et qu'il était en droit de se désigner comme étant la magie. Il avait aussi gagné le don d'empathie et il pouvait ressentir, sans pour autant les entendre, les pensées des gens qui l'entouraient.

Il fut vraiment surprit par celles de Babe. Il n'était pas vraiment la brute qu'il semblait être. Harry senti qu'avant, c'était lui qu'on martyrisait à cause de sa taille et son poids hors norme. Alors il décida de devenir le persécuteur, plutôt que le persécuté. Faisant en sorte de toujours laisser une échappatoire à ses victimes, afin de les endurcir. C'est pour cela qu'il avait levé le poing si lentement en voulant frapper Harry, pour lui laisser le temps de fuir. En réalité, Babe était un garçon sensible qui aimait la poésie et détestait se battre, mais qu'il le faisait quand même pour ne pas être de nouveau une victime. Harry pensa qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation ensemble plus tard.

Plusieurs mangemorts paniquèrent en comprenant enfin la révélation d'Harry. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes afin de transplaner, mais ils ne réussirent qu'à tomber.

"Misérable lâche." Lança Voldemort avec méprit à l'attention de ses mangemorts. "ENDOLORIS !" Cria-t-il sans que rien ne se produise. Même le puissant Voldemort était aussi faible qu'un moldu. Non, il était encore plus faible qu'un moldu, car eux au moins avait des muscles pour pallier leur manque de magie. Voldemort lui, n'en avait pas.

Profitant de leurs faiblesses, les monstres attaquèrent.

Pie attaqua à coup de poing, ayant laissé son arme dans son bureau. Zia utilisa son 'charme' pour convaincre les mangemorts de lâcher leurs baguettes. Babe lui, désactiva son glamour et fonça dans le tas. Et les mangemort peuvent dire, que quand un sanglier de trois mètres de haut et avec un visage humain vous fonce dessus, il est difficile de gardé un slip propre. Iris, elle, invoqua des racines qui ligotèrent les mangemorts. Saanp les assomma en leur donnant de grands coups de sa puissante queue. Et Mundus se transforma en nuages de fumées pour les étouffer.

Harry quant à lui enchainait les transplanages pour désarmer les mangemorts. Seulement étant lui-même la magie, certain des mangemort retrouvèrent la capacité à lancer des sorts, mais il était déjà trop tard, et les mangemort furent vaincus.

Harry regarda ses amis, ils n'avaient que quelques égratignures, à l'exception de Mundus qui avait perdu un bras. "Ton bras !" Dit Harry avec horreur.

"C'est rien, man." Dit Mundus avec un sourire. "Je n'aurais qu'à absorber de la fumée pour me régénérer. Un bon barbecue et il sera comme neuf."

Harry soupira de soulagement.

"Que fait-on d'eux ?" Demanda Iris en désignant tous les mangemorts ligoté dans ses racines.

"J'ai une idée." Dit Harry. Il avança vers Voldemort et se mit à croupit pour avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui de Voldemort. "Vous avez pêché par la magie, vous paierez par la magie." Et sur ces mots il planta sa main dans le torse de Voldemort.

Zia mis ses mains à sa bouche due au choc de cette vision. Mais quand Harry retira sa main, il n'y avait aucune marque dans le torse de Voldemort, mais Harry avait maintenant une flamme mauve au creux de sa main.

"Que fais-tu ?" Demanda, presque en crachant, Voldemort avec des yeux exorbités. Les mangemort eux, avaient tous le regard braqué sur la flamme.

"Je suis en train de t'enlever la capacité à utiliser la magie. Mais n'ai crainte, ça n'affectera pas tes horcruxes." Dit Harry en examinant la flamme, comme hypnotisé. Puis il regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux. "Tu es un moldu maintenant… pour l'éternité." Dit-il en fermant d'un geste sec sa main, écrasant la flamme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Sur le choc de sa magie détruite, Voldemort s'évanouit.

Les mangemorts, voyant ce qu'ils les attendaient, se débâtirent, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se dégager des racines d'Iris.

Et un à un, Harry leur prit leur magie.

"Et maintenant ?" Demanda Pie.

"Je pense que le ministère de la magie sera content de les capturer. Je vais les envoyer là bas." Dit Harry. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra vers son ancien pays. Il senti plusieurs endroit où la magie était concentré. Il allait se décider à partir pour Londres, mais changea d'avis à la dernière seconde. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Poudlard.

Il fit un mouvement de poignet et un portail d'ombre s'ouvrit. Sauf qu'il n'était pas fait d'ombres mais de lumière.

"Ça risque d'être mal vue si je débarque à travers des ombres." Dit Harry en guise d'explication. Puis sa main se fragmenta en filaments de magie qui attrapèrent les mangemorts, et Harry avança à travers le portail, tractant son fardeau comme s'il ne pesait rien. Et le portail se referma.

"Depuis quand Harry a un dispositif de création de portail ?" Demanda Iris à personne en particulier.

"Il n'en a pas." Confirma Pie. "À ce stade, il n'en a plus besoin."

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient à peine levés et encore à moitié endormit en prenant leur petit déjeuné. Le tout, sous le regard bienveillant de leur directrice.

Soudain, une arche de lumière apparue au centre de la grande salle. Les élèves paniquèrent et la Directrice McGonagall dut imposer le silence et mit les élèves à l'abri derrière les professeurs qui tendaient leurs baguettes vers l'arche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un garçon d'environs dix, onze, ans, peut-être moins, torse nu, et à la peau multicolore, en sorti.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une femme à l'air sévère l'interpella.

"Qui êtes-vous, et quel sont vos intentions ?" Ordonna la femme.

"Professeur McGonagall je suppose ? Remus m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Harry Beliluk. Mais vous me connaissait sous le nom de Potter.

Plusieurs élèves écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant pour leur première fois, celui-qui-a-survécu.

Minerva quant à elle, peina à reconnaitre le garçon qu'elle avait vus avec l'appareil qu'avait apporté Remus.

"Quant à la raison de ma venue. Je suis juste passé pour vous livrer un paquet encombrant." Et il tira sur son bras faisant apparaitre Voldemort et toute sa clique, ligoté et évanouie.

En voyant ça, plusieurs élèves hurlèrent de panique, mais Harry claqua des doigts et aussi tôt les élèves se calmèrent.

"Pour votre information, vous ne risquez plus rien, je les ais dépouillé de leur magie. Ce sont maintenant de simple moldus sans aucun pouvoir."

"Comment…?" Commença un homme habillé tout en noir et avec des cheveux extrêmement gras.

Harry en le voyant, fronça des sourcils. Il tendit le bras et l'homme fut attiré à lui comme s'il était monté sur des patins. Et son bras gauche atterri dans les mains d'Harry, qui examinait le tatouage en forme de serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crane."

Plusieurs professeurs lancèrent des sorts pour venir en aide à leur collègue, mais ils rencontrèrent un puissant bouclier.

"Même si vous portez sa marque vous êtes un homme de bien. La magie me le dit. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai fait un truc dans se genre."

Et Harry enfonça sa main dans le bras de rogue, comme s'il était fait d'eau et en ressorti avec une minuscule flammèche mauve, qu'il écrasa.

Rogue vit avec stupeur la marque des ténèbres disparaitre complètement de son bras.

"Et tant que j'y suis." Dit Harry. Il donna une pichenette sur le front de rogue et le gras de ses cheveux, vola en éclats, ne laissant derrière lui que de beaux cheveux lisses et soyeux.

Harry allait repartir par son arche quand il s'arrêta et regarda en direction d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux pétant. Il tendit à nouveau sa main vers lui et plusieurs élèves s'attendaient à ce que Ron Weasley soit tiré de la même manière vers le survivant. Mais à la surprise de tous, c'est le rat de se dernier qui s'envola vers la main d'Harry, qui le tenait comme s'il allait l'étrangler.

Le rat gigotait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir s'échapper, mais Harry claqua à nouveau des doigts en ordonna. "Reprends ta vrai forme."

La magie du rat se plia à cet ordre et le rat devins un petit homme hideux, qui était à genoux, alors qu'Harry le tenait toujours par la gorge.

Harry eu alors un regard de dégoût. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir les pensées du rat, même s'il sentait la magie noire dans le petit animal. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau humain, il pouvait ressentir ses pensées, et elles n'étaient pas jolies.

"Traite !" Cria Harry. "Tu as vendus mes parents à Voldemort pour un peu de pouvoir. Tu as trahi tes seuls amis pour servir un fou. Tu as tué plusieurs moldus pour pouvoir t'échapper, et envoyer un innocent en prison pour des crimes que tu as commis."

Minerva pâlit en entendant les accusations d'Harry.

Harry prit alors la manche gauche de l'homme et l'arracha, faisant apparaitre la marque des ténèbres.

"Je te condamne à la même peine que ton maître." Dit Harry. Il plongea alors sa main dans le torse du traitre et le priva de sa magie. Comme les autres mangemorts, il s'évanouit. Puis il prit une petite cuillère dans un bol, et plongea à nouveau sa main dans le torse de l'homme. Il en sorti une minuscule flammèche blanche, qu'il mit dans la cuillère.

"Assurez-vous qu'ils payent tous pour leur crimes." Dit Harry. "Oh, et pour info, aucun n'était sous imperium. Et maintenant le traitre et comme son maître : Immortel, et condamné à être un moldu pour l'éternité. Les Détraqueurs vont s'amuser avec ces deux là."

"Cela sera fait monsieur Potter." Dit la directrice.

"Beliluk." Corrigea Harry. "J'y tiens."

"Mes excuses monsieur Beliluk. Monsieur Beliluk ?" Demanda Minerva.

"Oui ?"

"Pouvons-nous compter sur vous comme élève l'année prochaines ?"

"Je vous donne la même réponse que dans ma lettre. J'étudie la magie de mon côté. En plus maintenant, ce sera inutile car je ne fais plus qu'un avec la magie." Il montra alors son arche de lumière. "Vous en connaissait beaucoup, des gens qui peuvent atterrir au beau milieu de Poudlard par ce genre de moyen ?" Demanda Harry qui sentait les protections de Poudlard qui empêcher normalement tous transplanages.

"Non en effet." Confirma Minerva.

"N'ayez crainte, je reviendrais dans le monde sorciers après mes études. J'ai un titre de Lord à assumer." Dit-il avec un sourire. Puis il franchit l'arche et disparus, laissant derrière lui, un mage noir et ses sbires, sans aucun pouvoir, un tas d'élèves complètement médusés, et un bol sans petite cuillère.


	12. Chapitre 12 : épilogue

Chapitre 12 : épilogue.

"Nerveux ?" Demanda Iris en ajustant la cravate d'Harry.

"Un peu, mon cœur." Répondit Harry à sa petite amie.

"Non mais regardez-le, ce mec ne fait qu'un avec la magie, et il a peur de quelques sorciers de rien du tout." Dit Babe en rigolant.

"Kusumo, tais-toi ou je te transforme en ballerine, avec le tutu qui va avec." Répondit Harry à son ami.

Babe leva les mains en signe de reddition quand on frappa à la porte.

"Harry…Mun…dus…là." Dit difficilement Snaap en anglais.

"Merci ma puce." Dit Harry à son autre petite amie.

* * *

Harry avait était très surprit quand quelques jours après l'attaque de Voldemort il… enfin elle était venus en lui annonçant qu'elle était maintenant une fille. Les reptiliens, comme certain reptile, pouvaient changer de sexe pour être en accord avec leur compagnons. Mais la transformation était douloureuse et prenait plusieurs mois.

Saanp lui avait alors refait sa déclaration, mais Iris avait assisté par accident à cette scène et décida de se déclarer à son tour. Mettant Harry devant un sacré problème.

D'un côté il y avait une fille qu'il apprécier beaucoup et qui lui avait donné son premier baisé. Et de l'autre un ami sincère qui avait carrément changé de sexe pour lui.

Pendant une semaine Harry cogita avec qui il devait sortir, et ne trouvant pas de réponse, il alla demander à sa grande sœur de cœur un conseil.

Zia lui apprit alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de choisir, car la polygamie était autorisée chez les monstres, afin de facilité leur natalité.

Harry eut alors une discussion franche avec ses deux prétendantes. Il leur dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre toute les deux et leur demanda si la polygamie les gênait.

Iris et Saanp se regardèrent l'une l'autre pendant quelques secondes, puis sourirent en se jetant toutes les deux au cou d'Harry, qui se retrouva par terre sous le choc.

* * *

"Bien le bonjour, Lord Potter." Dit Mundus en rentrant.

Dire qu'Harry était médusé était un euphémisme.

Son ami, toujours en tenue décontracté et le dos légèrement vouté, se tenait devant lui droit comme un 'i' dans un magnifique costard cravate de couleur cendre avec une chemise blanche, il n'y avait plus de fumée qui s'échappait de son corps, et même sa voix n'était plus trainante, mais affirmée. Honnêtement, Harry ne l'aurait pas reconnue s'il n'avait pas porté son éternel bonnet de rastafari multicolore.

Harry quant à lui portait lui aussi un costard cravate, mais dans un ton bordeaux presque noir.

"Bonjour Mundus." Dit Harry. "La vache, t'as la classe."

Mundus se contenta d'un sourire en coin. "Il le faut bien, je suis moi aussi Lord après tout, même si je ne le cri pas sur les toits. Au fait ton parrain et Remus t'attendent dans le salon avec tes parents."

* * *

"Prêt Harry ?" Demanda Sirius en vérifiant que la cravate d'Harry était bien mise.

"J'ai le choix ?" Répliqua Harry à son parrain, lui décrochant un sourire.

Harry transforma alors sa main en sa version élémentaire et fit apparaitre son arche de lumière.

"C'est parti pour la fosse aux lions." Dit Harry en franchissant le portail, suivis de peu par Sirius et Mundus.

* * *

Le gros du Magenmagot était présent ce jour là. Ils délibéraient comme à leur habitude de différentes lois sorcières en vigueur. Quand une arche de lumière apparue au centre de la pièce. Cela était normalement impossible car pour éviter des coups fourrés, la magie était bannie de cette pièce, via des enchantements très puissants.

Trois hommes en sortirent, deux jeunes en costumes moldus et un plus vieux en robe de cérémonie sorcière. Et beaucoup reconnaissaient le Lord Sirius Black dans le plus vieux.

"Mesdames et messieurs, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer." Dit le plus jeunes avec un costume rouge presque noir. "Je me présente Harry James Potter Beliluk. Et je viens pour réclamer mon titre de Lord ainsi que mon siège au très estimé Magenmagot." Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

"C'est ridicule." Dit une femme en tenue rose bonbon. "Monsieur le ministre, vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça ? Monsieur Potter n'a pas était éduquer à la manière des sorciers, il n'est aucunement au courant de nos us et coutumes, et encore moins de comment doit agir un Lord, ou les devoirs d'un membre du Magenmagot."

"Madame…" Dit Harry.

"Mademoiselle." Corrigea la femme.

"Tu m'étonne." Envoya mentalement Harry à Sirius et Mundus.

"Mademoiselle…" Se corrigea Harry. "Vous ne me connaissez pas. Aussi je vous demanderais de ne pas me juger. Pour votre information je suis parfaitement au courant de tous cela. J'ai commencé mon éducation sorcière à l'âge de onze ans au côté de Monsieur Remus Lupin, et mon parrain ici présent l'a rejoint dans cette tache quand j'ai eu treize ans. Pour mon éducation à mes fonctions de lord, j'ai eu trois précepteurs. Mon parrain ici présent, mon père adoptif, Lord Beliluk. Ainsi que mon ami et conseillé ici présent, Lord Mundus Kemuri…"

"Il est à peine plus âgé que vous." Le coupa la femme en rose.

"Pour votre information jeune fille, j'ai trois cents dix-huit ans." Répondit calmement Mundus.

Les sorciers n'en revenaient pas que quelqu'un qualifie Dolores Ombrage de 'jeune fille'.

"Comme je disais avant d'être si impoliment interrompu." Reprit Harry. "J'ai eu toute l'éducation nécessaire pour remplir mes devoirs, ainsi que l'éducation nécessaire pour occuper un siège au Magenmagot. Je suis d'ailleurs venu réclamer mes droits aujourd'hui, plutôt qu'à mes dix-sept ans, âge où un sorcier est considéré comme majeur, afin de terminer mes études et me consacrer pleinement à mes fonctions."

Un homme, qui semblait être le ministre donna un coup de marteau pour réclamer le silence. "Ceux qui sont pour que monsieur Potter accè…"

"Monsieur Potter Beliluk, ou simplement Beliluk." Corrigea Harry. "J'ai été adopté et je suis fier d'appartenir à cette famille. De plus, j'hériterai de titre de Lord Beliluk à mes vingt-et-un ans. Veuillez excuser mon interruption."

L'homme hocha légèrement la tête "Ceux qui sont pour que monsieur Potter Beliluk accède à son titre de Lord Potter et à son siège au Magenmagot." Reprit-il.

Les trois quart des mains se levèrent, dont celle du ministre.

Bien que la décision soit prise. Pour la forme le ministre demanda "Ceux qui sont contre."

Le quart restant des mains se levèrent. Parmi elles il y avait celle de la femme en rose.

"Monsieur Potter Beliluk retrouve à présent son titre de Lord Potter et peut siéger au Magenmagot." Annonça le ministre en donnant un coup de son marteau.

Harry s'installa donc à son siège, et Mundus se tint debout derrière lui. Sirius quant à lui, s'installa à son propre siège.

"Maintenant si vous le permettez, cher collègues." Dit Harry. "J'aimerai vous parler d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur…"

Après ce jour, le monde des monstres, des sorciers, et des moldus, ne fut plus jamais le même.

 **FIN**

XXXXXX

C'est ainsi que s'achève ma seconde fic. Avez-vous aimé cette histoire dans un autre univers que Poudlard ? Je peux vous dire que j'ai fait une sacrée boulette avec Pie. Je n'arrêtais pas d'oublier de le faire parler à la première personne du pluriel, au lieu du singulier. Il y avait plusieurs perso que j'ai créé, mais que malheureusement je n'ai pas pus intégrer à l'histoire. Mais je vous les mets quand même pour faire connaissance^^. Ma prochaine fic sera un crossover harry potter/(je vous laisse la surprise), soyez au rendez-vous le weekend prochain.

Perso abandonné :

Il s'agit de perso que j'avais créé, mais que je n'ai pas pus trouver comment les implanter dans l'histoire.

Kathi Ilaroj - Gremlins - prof de techno

Kathi vient du grec 'kathigitís' qui veut dire 'professeur'. Ilaroj veut dire 'engrenages/batteries' en espéranto. Qui mieux qu'un gremlins pour vous apprendre comment détraquer les machines ;).

(Pas de nom)- Renard à neuf queue - prof de math

J'avais crée ce perso avec la particularité quelle utilisait ses queues pour faire les signes mathématique quand elle écrivait au tableau. Exemple : Elle tendait quatre de ses queues en forme de croix pour le signe multiplié.

Zaki le fou

Le personnage m'est venu en rêve, ainsi que son nom. Il était tellement WTF que j'ai voulus l'implanté dans une de mes fic. Dans mon rêve il disait à Harry qu'il avait un très joli tutu, et un tutu apparaissait sur Harry. Pour finir j'ai utilisé sa personnalité pour le Harry de 'Harry le fou'. Dans mon rêve il ressemblait au Fudge des films avec un chapeau melon, mais son costume ainsi que ses yeux n'arrêtaient de changer de couleur allant du violet au jaune canarie.


End file.
